


野餐会

by Fuzixi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzixi/pseuds/Fuzixi
Summary: JA背景下AO同期学徒设定我们的目标是：坚决不走主线
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. 野餐会

欧比旺醒来时，两个2-1B医疗机器人正围着他转悠。他依稀记得自己遭到了赫特人的攻击，以及再早些时候离开绝地圣殿的景象。今天真是漫长的一天。  
不久一位自称克拉特哈的女性向欧比旺宣布了他的处境，有关天外公司，赫特人杰姆巴，还有他意外卷入的纷争。据说船员们正在到处找他，欧比旺打算再休息一会儿就回去。他确实伤得不轻。  
“……啊，稍等。”绿眼睛的姑娘丢掉了手上的棉签，转身向门边走去，“我希望那些赫特人不要找上门来。”欧比旺又躺了回去，他的头还是很晕，脸上涂过药膏的地方也很疼。他没有多余的精力去思考被抓到的后果，也许像现在这样躲起来是最好的方法，毕竟以赫特人的身形要想强行进入舱门可不是一件简单的事情。  
克拉特哈和门外的人交谈了几句，欧比旺并没能听得确切，只能判断出那不是赫特语。没过多久，一张年轻的面孔出现在床头。“你还好吗？”  
他想要回答，却陷入了黑暗之中。

“你还好吗？”那声音又问。  
欧比旺感觉到有人在撑开他的眼皮，他不那么愉快地睁眼，通过天花板装饰的不同意识到自己已经被带到了另一间屋子。他认出了声音的主人，安纳金·天行者。  
安纳金也被分配到了农业队。事实上，他才进入武士团不久。据说奎刚·金在一次任务中偶然间遇到了他，并且说他是预言中给原力带来平衡的人。但是委员会认为安纳金年纪太大了（他大概十一二岁），不适合当一名绝地，便把他派到班多米尔。  
欧比旺仍能记得他得知消息后内心的失落：难怪金大师不想收他为徒，原来是因为他早有了自己的选择。在圣殿漫长的回廊里，欧比旺打量着眼前的年轻人，那个姓“天行者”的。他还不到自己的肩膀那么高，细瘦的身躯包裹在簇新的绝地服饰里。他的头发是沙土的颜色，当然据说他本人就来自沙漠星球。  
“分明就是个孩子。”他在心里叹道，虽然自己也并没有年长多少。  
把思绪拉回现实，欧比旺小声嘟囔道，“不怎么好，你的手很冰。”  
“是你太热了。”安纳金反驳。他停顿了一会儿，下定决心不和病人争执，“如果你有需要的话，你总是可以找我。”  
看来是安纳金找到了他，欧比旺疑惑地问，“你是怎么知道我在哪儿的？”  
“大概是一种感应。原力告诉我你遇到了危险，所以我就跑过来了。”安纳金看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“我得走了，”他说，“按理说我不该出现在医疗所里。”  
欧比旺和西·特里姆巴一起冒险的时候，他并没有分心给安纳金。他确实感激他，但他们还远远算不上是朋友。等到混乱结束，欧比旺和奎刚意识到船上的绝地不只他们两人时，安纳金已经和阿科纳矿业收获公司的员工熟络了起来。  
他到底是什么样的人呢？欧比旺想要知道答案。

欧比旺回到了位于总督府的客房里，他最后的尝试也失败了，奎刚·金又一次拒绝了他。现在奎刚正和维尔塔总督议事，明天他会被派到下面的富庶区，不会有更多机会了。  
“我能借用一下你的梳子吗？”安纳金问道。  
欧比旺从自己为数不多的行李中找出一把小巧的木梳，然后用原力把它推到安纳金的面前。大师们对他滥用原力的行为不以为然，如果被发现总少不了一通说教，但是管他呢，欧比旺不在乎这些，离开科洛桑后他性格里的那些不合守则的东西渐渐浮现。  
欧比旺叹了口气，过了一会儿，看到安纳金仍然在和自己的头发做斗争。他刚刚留起学徒的发式。现在他的金发胡乱支棱着，一缕比别处稍长些的头发散在颈后。对他来说编好学徒辫还是难了点。“还是我来吧。”欧比旺忍不住说，他示意安纳金坐在自己的床上，接过梳子和一根细细的发绳，然后替他整理好发型。“学着点，”欧比旺对着镜子里的安纳金说，“每个学徒都有义务保持仪表的整洁。”  
不再是学徒，他这么告诉自己。  
欧比旺注意到安纳金用水时总是过于俭省，结合他的出身来看这并不足为奇。欧比旺不想让自己看上去对新来的太过关心，于是他找了个机会和安纳金聊了班多的生态模式。这颗星球只有一块大陆，其它地方则被海洋包围。先进的滤水系统足以让他们好好洗漱一番。安纳金点点头，然后他们又各忙各的去了。欧比旺希望自己暗示的足够到位。欧比旺很少和圣殿外的孩子打交道，他也记不清自己刚进圣殿时是什么样子了。作为这一期被发配班多米尔的仅有的两个倒霉蛋，他大概会和安纳金相处很长时间，提前搞好关系也是很有必要的。

第二天他们乘车前往东部的富庶区。车窗被漆成深色，并不适合观赏沿途的景色。欧比旺趁这段时间坐着冥想，最近他总有些心神不宁。到达农业队之后，一位名叫龙撒的米尔人导游接待了他们。欧比旺和安纳金只来得及把行李交给当地的工作人员，便匆匆走进农田里。萨基特已经被机器收割，只留下生着蓝色细毛的谷秆。龙撒告诉他们农业队的运转方式，他们需要在这里做什么。哪些地方可以去，哪些地方——比如富庶区外面——最好不要去。  
等导游被某个笨手笨脚的机器人叫走，欧比旺和安纳金发现他们被单独留了下来。  
“是个野餐的好地方。”安纳金随口说，像是一句赞美。  
“那是什么？”  
“野餐。”他又重复了一遍，然后用手指在空气中划出几个字母。  
“我知道这个词怎么写，”欧比旺说，“我只是不明白你们具体会做什么罢了。”  
“没什么特别的。我们就带上吃的，找一棵树在树荫里坐下，然后和朋友聊聊天，一起分享食物。”安纳金尽量把这件事说得平淡，省略了他向瓦图请假，在沙漠星球寻找一棵树的困难。他们现在在班多米尔，农业队里最不缺的就是各种造型各异的外星树。  
行李已经被送至宿舍，欧比旺与安纳金分享一间不大的卧室。地面由石板组成，和之前在总督府里的陈设相差无几。当然，远比不过科洛桑的绝地圣殿。

他们在班多米尔的生活就这么开始了。  
富庶区的权力体系比较松散。在这里，共和国农业管理局的官员，绝地大师和米尔人总管共同商议事务。  
在用原力保护植物之前，欧比旺和安纳金先要学习相关理论知识，还要从最基本的农活干起。这样他们才能在使用原力时控制好力度。这些和他们先前的经历大不相同。欧比旺在圣殿里学的是宇航星图学、徒手格斗、超空间数学函数、通讯装置技术，还有光剑技艺。安纳金擅长维修机械和驾驶飞梭赛艇。他们都对照料植物一窍不通。比起两个年轻的绝地，米尔人可能更希望共和国能派几个大型科技公司的技术人员过来帮忙。  
按照武士团的规定，绝地们每天至少要进行五次冥想，有空闲的时候也要冥想，只有这样才能让自己掌控原力的能力更加精进。即使在没人督促的情况下，欧比旺也依然能很好的完成这件事。但是对于安纳金来说，和大师一起冥想是他最不喜欢的活动（安纳金没有在圣殿学会任何东西，为了让他的举止符合规范，农业队的大师们会教他一些基本的知识）。

大约一周后，欧比旺见到了自己在飞船上认识的朋友，西·特里姆巴。阿科纳人热情地拥抱了欧比旺，“我们很高兴见到你。”他说，然后转向安纳金，“我们也很高兴见到欧比旺的新朋友。”  
他们算是朋友吗？欧比旺心下暗忖。来到农业队之后，他和安纳金总是一起行动。但是朋友，他没有思考这些。在绝地圣殿，班特、加伦和里夫特是他的朋友，因为他们自从记事起就形影不离了。按照同样的理论，他和安纳金也应该是朋友。他之所以不愿意承认这一点，是因为在不久之前，安纳金还算是他的竞争对手。欧比旺现在明白奎刚·金拒绝他和安纳金没有任何关系。

又过了几天，欧比旺接受了安纳金的邀请，一同向树林深处走去。他们随意地闲谈着，欧比旺不知道和家人一起生活是种怎样的体验，安纳金没见过千泉厅里的池水。走到大棚中心的花圃时，安纳金停了下来。他们之前花了很长时间摘去地里的野草，因为这些嫩芽太过娇弱，使用机器或者除草剂都会伤到它们。  
“我想它是红色的。”  
“白色。”欧比旺说，“让我们看看好了。”  
他闭上眼睛，凝神聚气，然后做了一个奇怪的手势。浅青绿的嫩芽快速生长，结出新生的白色花朵。  
安纳金敬畏地看着眼前的景象，问道，“你是怎么做到的？”  
“这叫做植物暴长，”欧比旺解释道，“当你被人追踪时候，可以运用生命原力让植物迅速增长，挡住他们的去路。也可以直接把敌人扔进刺藤窝里。”他最后补充说，“想学我也可以教你。”  
安纳金点点头，然后问：“我们为什么不能直接用这招来培育作物？这样就不用等半年才能收获粮食了。”  
“对于原力敏感者来说，大面积使用植物暴长需要消耗很多体力。而且这些植物只是看着漂亮，实际上并不能吃。”欧比旺用同样的方法得到了一颗速成的浆果，他摘下来递给安纳金，“你可以试试，这味道包准吃一次就忘不掉。”  
“我才不。”安纳金边摇头边后退了好几步，“听起来你很有经验？”  
“是啊。”欧比旺做了一个鬼脸，好像想起了什么糟糕的事情。他清了清嗓子，按照记忆中大师们的模样要安纳金闭上眼进入冥想状态。  
几秒钟后安纳金的眼睛睁开一条缝，“现在可以了吗？”  
“专心点。”欧比旺说。  
安纳金匆忙闭上眼睛，这一次他封闭其他的感官，让自己跟从同伴的指引，感受原力流经身体，顺着指尖流向花圃。他太过投入，以至于欧比旺叫了好几声他都没有听见。等他再次睁开眼的时候，四周所有的花都绽开了。他蹲下身检查植物的情况，惊讶于自己的能力。  
“好消息是，你已经完全掌握了这项技能——”欧比旺苦着脸说，“坏消息是，我们要重新除草了。”尚未被清理完全的杂草也在生命原力的影响下得到恢复，它们又长满了整片花圃。  
“原力啊！”安纳金跌坐在地上，可怜兮兮地看着欧比旺，不抱希望地问道：“你有没有什么逆转时间的能力？让它变回去吧！”  
多年后欧比旺被问及自己同安纳金的关系时，会特地提起这一天，并把它称为一段友谊的开始。而安纳金会给出不一样的答案。当然，这都是很久以后的事情了。

三个月后，他们迎来了收获季。  
富庶区没有明确的季节划分，光照、温度、湿度，这些都在科学家的控制范围之内。一切都是为了让作物更好地生长。因为缺乏真正的日晒，长期生活在这里的工人都拥有着比其他同类更浅淡的肤色。收获季也是经过研究而人为设定的季节，不同品种的瓜果被摘下，其中最好的会被贴上标签运送到班多和科洛桑，作为富庶区劳作的认证。剩下的则会被贮藏起来，成为他们未来一年的食物。欧比旺并不惊讶地发现，农业队的物产也仅仅能够自给自足而已。想要彻底改变整颗星球的环境，富庶区的人们必须拓宽大棚的范围，或者培育出在矿场和海边也能生长的植物。  
安纳金得到了一把训练光剑，作为他完成任务的奖励。欧比旺真心实意地为自己的同伴感到快乐，但同时他也在想，“委员会就这样对待他？”在对战的时候，欧比旺发现安纳金使用光剑的能力不亚于圣殿大多数学徒，他还只是看过几位武士的练习而已。  
在共和国的绝大多数星球，欧比旺和安纳金还不到成人的年纪。他们本来可以拥有更多的选择，而不是留在农业队里，同植物和机器作伴。  
“你要做我的师父吗？”安纳金摆弄着新光剑，笑得十分傻气。  
“如果我是一个武士的话，我会的。”欧比旺叹了一口气，把身体倚靠在软垫上。  
“你可以成为一个绝地武士！”  
“不，不。没这种可能。”欧比旺摇了摇头。  
“为什么？你使用原力——那么好。”  
“你还不知道我为什么会来农业队，是吗？”欧比旺问道。他曾设想过类似情景的发生，但没想到自己是主动提到这件事的人。没等安纳金回应，欧比旺就自顾自地说：“我的原力不强，而且大师们认为我太暴躁了。他们都没有收我为徒，所以……”  
“但你还有机会啊，也许他们以后会意识到你是一个很好的绝地。到时候他们就会找你了。”  
“我已经十三岁了。通常在这个年龄没有被师父选中的幼徒就只能被送到勤务团去。我们会在目标星球度过一生。”欧比旺忽然用右臂遮住眼睛，就好像被灯光刺伤了一样，“也许我不应该这么说，但我确实想念科洛桑的圣殿了。”  
安纳金想起不久前的某一天，欧比旺无缘无故消失了很久。等他晚上回到宿舍的时候，他的脸上还可以看到眼泪的痕迹。那是他的十三岁生日，安纳后知后觉地想，怪不得那天他那么难过。

农业队的生活并不是一帆风顺。很多时候，它太过平淡以至于欧比旺想要挥舞着自己的光剑去砍些什么。当然他不会真的这么做。“我们只有行动。”这是大师们教给他的格言，当他们也说不清要欧比旺做什么的时候。  
夜里他听到有人在叫喊着什么，欧比旺掀开被子跳到地上。他没来得及穿鞋，寒气使他不由自主地颤栗起来。那声音还在继续，是安纳金。欧比旺匆忙向房间的另一头走去，他能感受到安纳金原力中的存在十分痛苦。拍开床头灯的开关，他紧接着摇晃安纳金的身体，喊他的名字。欧比旺很少看到有人做噩梦，他不确定自己这么做是对的，但他必须要把安纳金带回来。  
安纳金猛地清醒过来，像溺水后被救上来的人一样大口喘气。他的神色是少有的惊慌。梦境对力敏来说不只是记忆的随机组合，也有可能是一种启发，一种预示。“如果你想要找人谈谈，或者一起冥想，你总是可以来找我。”欧比旺不由自主地模仿安纳金曾经对他说过的话，不过安纳金最终什么也没说。  
在少年时期，他们两人都秉持着一种粗线条的思维模式。欧比旺无条件接受绝地的教育，安纳金则更相信直觉。从回忆中体会错失的苦涩是成年人会做的事情，与他们无关。

在班多米尔的树下，安纳金度过了他离家后的第一个生日。欧比旺提前准备好了食物和饮料，把背包装得满满的。这也是他们第一次一起去野餐。  
“铺开这张垫子。”欧比旺指挥道，他正忙着清出一片空地，把碎石块扔得远远的。安纳金照做了。他抖开装在束口袋里的垫子，有什么东西飞了出来。那是一个飞梭赛车的模型，有着蓝白色的车身和鲜黄的导气罩，看起来就像是他过去赛车的缩小版一样。他伸出手接过礼物，然后下意识地寻找欧比旺的踪迹。  
“我看了你在邦塔夜比赛时的录像。”欧比旺不知何时出现在他的身后，“我听说你很喜欢赛车，所以做了这个给你。”  
他们分享简单的食物，还有同样简单的少年心思。过了一会儿，安纳金像是看到了什么东西似的推了推欧比旺的胳膊，假假地咳嗽了一声。这是两人之间的暗号，意味着下面的动作要小心了。  
“你看那边的两个人，他们的衣服不像是农业队里的。”安纳金比划了一个方向，欧比旺瞥了一眼，然后示意安纳金换个地方。“那是天外公司的制服。”他压低了嗓音。其中一个人类男性的脸上有着奇怪的伤痕。欧比旺还记得自己在“纪念碑号”上的经历，他对此有不好的预感。不管怎么说，天外公司的人不应该出现在农业队里。  
欧比旺和安纳金弯着腰向不速之客的方向走去，他们躲在一棵倒伏的嫁接木后，继续观察事情的发展。像是担心安纳金会突然冲出去那样，欧比旺用一只胳膊环住安纳金的肩膀，另一只手放在嘴边做出噤声的姿势。  
“你放心，我不会出去的。”安纳金说。他们现在靠的很近，欧比旺能感受到安纳金呼出的热气打在自己的手腕上。他又做了一次噤声的手势，心里想着“拜托你能不能别说话，那些人会听到的。”  
“我没有说话。”安纳金用手做出了一个合上拉链的姿势，“你看，我嘴巴都没动，你也没说话，但是我能听得到你。”  
欧比旺知道在一些师徒之间会存在某种联系，他们能互相感应，或者大致了解对方的想法。但是这样清晰地交谈却是他难以想象的。理论上只有少数心灵感应的族群才能做到这些。“好吧，不管现在是什么情况，我们总要弄清楚这些人在树林里干嘛。”  
从神秘人的交谈中，欧比旺能隐约知道天外公司在富庶区修建了密室，同样的装置还散落在整颗星球的各个角落。“代表”这一称谓出现了很多次，看样子是个大人物。声音停止了一会儿，欧比旺从树干后面探出头观察，那两个人已经消失了。而他们并未接近任何出口。  
安纳金和欧比旺同时松了口气，他们保持同一个姿势太久。欧比旺感觉自己的双腿已经麻木了。他撑着树干起身，用力跺了两下脚，“我们得把这件事告诉大师们。”他边拍打着衣服上的尘土边说。  
“你说得很对。”安纳金活动着自己的手腕，他看起来也不怎么好，这种神色与其说是担忧不如说是失望。当他离开塔图因的时候，一心想着成为绝地武士，给他的故乡甚至是整个银河系带来和平。但是现在，他只能在农业队里干农活。而当地的防护系统刚刚被证实是不可靠的。  
“如果我们要汇报这件事，就必须快点回去了。”欧比旺很自然地拉住安纳金的手，带着他向通讯室的方向跑去。  
他们不出所料地被拦了下来。“很抱歉，你们没有权限进入。”一个老旧的礼仪机器人干巴巴地说。  
“我们需要联系维尔塔总督 ，有很紧急的事情。”欧比旺彬彬有礼地说，即便他交谈的对象只是一个机器人。但是机器人只是颠来倒去的重复那几句话。安纳金开始怀念C-3PO，他在塔图因捡到并且修好的机器人。3PO虽然有些啰嗦，却比眼前的礼仪机器人要讲道理的多。他试着用自己刚建立起来的链接……纽带和欧比旺对话：“我们可以联系奎刚大师，他会在乎这些的。”  
欧比旺点点头，他听到了安纳金所“说”的话。回到自己的宿舍，欧比旺紧绷的情绪才稍微有些缓和。“哦，看啊！”他伸出手从安纳金蓬乱的短发里择出一片枯树叶，“真不敢相信我们就这样走了一路。”他把树叶丢掉后又夸张地抓了抓自己的头发，“我头上有什么东西吗？树叶？树枝？虫网？原力啊，请千万不要有——”  
“没有，”安纳金抓住欧比旺的双手，好让他停止迫害自己的头发，“你看起来很漂亮。”他脱口而出。过了一会儿，又补充道：“我是说很好，像个真正的绝地武士。”  
“你能这么说真是太好了，”欧比旺让自己忽略“漂亮”这个评价，他从安纳金轻微的钳制中抽出手，拿出在大师面前惯用的表情说，“成为绝地武士一直都是我的目标。”

奎刚让他们不要插手这件事，因此男孩们准备半夜出去调查一番。欧比旺向西·特里姆巴打听到深海矿井旁边有一幢堡垒似的建筑物，上面印着残缺的圆形，和神秘人脸上的标志一模一样。  
“你确定是这条路吗？”欧比旺问，他们正沿着通风管道向围墙外移动。  
“听我的，准没错。”安纳金自信地说，“我之前已经从这里出去过好几回了。”  
“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”欧比旺敏锐地捕捉到了问题的关键，他不由自主地提高了音量。“好哇，你居然背着我一个人出去玩。”  
“嘘——安静——”安纳金的声音听起来有些不自然，他在狭长的管道里艰难回头，“你还想不想溜出去了？”  
“好的好的。”欧比旺改用纽带交谈，他心不在焉地安抚着安纳金。  
欧比旺知道班多米尔只有一座城市，几片富庶区也相隔甚远。外面的世界不一定比得上农业队的生活。他实在是看腻了大棚里的永恒不变的，用涂料绘制的天空。有时候，欧比旺宁愿去安纳金那个有着两个太阳的星球生活，也不想再这里多待一秒钟。等到他终于爬出管道，看到灰蒙蒙的天色和悬浮在空气中的黑色尘埃，欧比旺不由得抱怨道：“这里一点也不好。”  
“比塔图因可要好多了。”安纳金说，“我能在这里捡到好多机械零件。”  
两人继续向目标地点走去。他们没带多少装备，因为通风管道仅容一人勉强通过。安纳金本想把光剑留在宿舍，但欧比旺坚称“武器就是生命”，还是让安纳金带上了它。光剑很快就派上了用场，他们在距离天外公司不远处被某个隐蔽摄像头发现，几个毁灭者机器人围住了他们。欧比旺和安纳金用光剑反弹炮弹，予以回击，没有人注意到更高处有一个狙击手拿着枪对准他们。几声枪响过后，欧比旺倒在地上，安纳金试着向他跑去，随即被又一发特制子弹击昏。

不知道过去了多久，安纳金终于恢复了意识。他发现自己被关押起来，光剑也不见了踪影。欧比旺在对面的囚室，闭上眼睛冥想，他已经知道并且接受了自己的处境。安纳金也学着他的模样冥想，他没有经历过这些，因此需要从原力中寻找答案。  
“我有一个计划。”欧比旺突然说，安纳金抬起眼睛看他，“ 天外公司抓住我们是想拿我们当人质，好和武士团或者议会谈判，所以他不会看着我们死掉。”  
“你要干什么？”安纳金警觉地说。  
“我对海藻类的食物过敏，”他指向角落里的餐食，过去安纳金以为他心情不好或者担心菜里有毒才不吃东西，没想到他只是单纯的不能喝海藻汤，“如果我喝了那些东西， 一定会请人过来治疗。到时候我可以拿走医生的出入证，把我们两个都弄出去。”  
“不行。”安纳金拒绝道，“这太危险了。万一看守们不请医生来怎么办？”  
“我们总要试一试嘛，一直留在这里也不是个办法。”欧比旺拿起塑料汤匙冲着安纳金眨了眨眼睛，“记得帮我把动静闹大点。”  
三分钟后，欧比旺躺在了地上；又过了五分钟，被安纳金的叫喊吸引的士兵带来了一位披着天外公司制服的医生。那人大约四十岁，是一个人类男性。他的胡子看起来十分脏乱，眼镜的镜框用胶布缠了几处，衣服也不整洁，像是刚从宴席上被人抓过来似的喷着酒气。他看起来与基地里训练有素的士兵和工作人员格格不入，就安纳金观察到的景象来说——负责看守的士兵刚把医生带到牢房门口就急匆匆返回自己的岗位，似乎不想在他附近多停一秒，而往常他们总会找借口在走廊里转悠，活动活动腿脚。让这样的人给欧比旺治疗也太危险了，安纳金感觉自己几乎要抓着牢房的栏杆大声喊叫起来。  
“没事的，安纳金。”欧比旺在精神纽带里安抚他，“我有我的办法。”等到那醉汉终于打开牢房的大门时，欧比旺摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他紧贴着墙角，留出了一大块空地。“谢谢你，医生。”欧比旺在声音里加入了原力，“你会留下药箱，然后在这里小睡一会儿。”  
“我会留下药箱，然后在这里小睡一会儿。”医生木然地点了点头，然后像一个被强行拔掉电源的机器人那样倒在地上，很快就发出了鼾声。  
欧比旺迅速蹲下，从箱子里找出几瓶药片，每样倒出几颗吞了下去。然后拿出一管针剂，撕开包装把药水注射进自己的左手臂。“这样好得快些。”面对安纳金不赞成的眼光他只是虚弱地笑了笑，又拣了几样东西装在口袋里。欧比旺从医生的脖子上摘下通行证，快走了几步打开了安纳金那边的牢门，他还不太能跑得起来。安纳金拉着欧比旺的胳膊把他架在身上，他们跌跌撞撞地向着有光亮的地方走去。用原力取出被收走的光剑，两位男孩成功避开了更多守卫。他们从一个不起眼的小门里溜了出来，警报还没有响。  
“我希望这里不要再有毁灭者机器人了。”欧比旺小声说。这附近矿井的守卫是伊姆巴特人，他们就像是出现在睡前歌谣里吓唬小孩子的怪兽一样，丑陋而凶狠。被这些人发现也很危险。就在两人准备按照原路返回农业队时，他们听到了引擎声。  
“快进来！” 先前带他们四处参观米尔人导游坐在陆行艇上向他们招手，“我就知道你们偷跑到了大棚外面。小心点，千万别被天外公司的人抓走。”  
欧比旺和安纳金四目相对，“我们刚从那里逃出来……”

他们擅自离开富庶区的事情被汇报给了大师们，并且传往科洛桑。同样传开的还有天外公司与神秘人的对话。通过原力，大师们找到了果林尽头的密室。那里也有同样的印记。欧比旺和安纳金被要求留在宿舍，天外公司的人没理由让这两个孩子轻而易举地逃脱，除非想要利用他们散播信息。回到休息的地方，安纳金突然说：“下回别这么做了。”  
“什么？”欧比旺问。  
“赌上自己的性命完成任务。”  
“我并没有赌博，安纳金。”欧比旺把双手放在安纳金的肩膀上，直视他的眼睛。他能感受到安纳金不加掩饰的关切与担忧，“这些都在我的掌控范围之内。”  
“让自己晕倒也在你的计划里吗？”安纳金甩开欧比旺的手。  
欧比旺耸了耸肩，“不要这么快就戳穿我嘛。”  
“如果是我让自己陷入危险当中，你也能保持冷静吗？”  
“那么公平些，我们一人一次。”  
尽管欧比旺只比他大了一岁并且在多数时候表现得像个刺头，但他现在听起来却很成熟，这让安纳金的举止显得有些孩子气。  
后来他们得到消息，武士团已经派出绝地前往班多米尔，奎刚·金也要来。“你们之前看到的那个人类男性，”一位年长的大师告诉他们，“是金大师原先的学徒，扎纳托斯。委员会派他来处理这件事。”  
他们很久没见过奎刚·金了。在不同的时刻，安纳金和欧比旺都曾梦想过成为他的徒弟。但现在，安纳金现在觉得留在农业队也没有什么大不了的，他依然能够用原力帮助别人，更重要的是，他在这里可以见到欧比旺。虽然他的朋友一直相信委员会迟早有一天会把他带走，欧比旺不止一次这么对他讲。“你可是天选之子，他们不会让你一直留在这里的。”  
“你凭什么确定？”安纳金记得自己曾经问过，“就因为奎刚大师的预言吗？大师们都不相信这些，而你相信？”  
“不，”欧比旺当时正和他并肩同行，然后他特地绕到安纳金的前面，告诉他：“我是对你有信心，你的原力很强大。”

出人意料的是，男孩们被要求收拾行李离开农业队。负责传达信息的礼仪机器人没有透露更多信息，只说有一架星际战斗机二十分钟后会在岸边降落。它接着展示出一组坐标，欧比旺默念了两遍记住数字，他没想到自己能离开班多米尔。尽管他在这里只住了不到两年的时间，但他确实已经习惯了这个星球上的生活。他和安纳金在这里有过一段很好的时光。  
为了安全起见，欧比旺检查了自己的光剑，并且让安纳金准备好他的那一把。如果发生意外，带上训练光剑总比赤手空拳有优势。  
战斗机上只有一名飞行员，没有其他学徒，也看不到机器人的踪迹。那人让安纳金和欧比旺快些上来，和他一起返回科洛桑。  
“我们不能就这么离开。”  
这句话让欧比旺猛地抬头，他以为自己不小心把大脑中的想法说了出来，但其实是安纳金。“如果农业队遇到了危险，我们应该坚守在那里，和其他绝地们共同作战。”  
飞行员摇了摇头，“你们还太年轻了，不适合加入这场战斗。我的任务是把你们送到安全的地方。现在，孩子们，请乖乖坐好，系上安全带。”  
欧比旺照做了。他不怎么会反抗委员会的意志。当他的想法和大师们产生冲突时，他首先会反思自己的行为。安纳金，尽管颇不情愿，也把自己固定在座位上。“我有种不好的预感。”他在精神纽带里对欧比旺说。  
没等欧比旺做出回应，安纳金忽然感觉自己被一股无形的力量摔在椅背上。混合着咸腥味的海风灌进小小的舱室。颠簸停止之后，安纳金探出头查看周围的环境，战斗机的尾部只剩下一个空洞，敌人还没有出现，也就是说他并不知道是谁或者是什么攻击了他们。“你还好吗？”他在精神纽带里问欧比旺，这是他更关心的事情。  
“我们的引擎被击中了！”欧比旺没有回答问题，他通过原力感知到危险。“快点离开这里！”  
光剑切开安全带，欧比旺疾步走向驾驶座。飞行员无知觉地趴在仪表盘上，头盔的边沿渗出血迹。欧比旺伸出手去探他的鼻息，“他还活着，只是晕了过去。我们得把他搬出去。”  
安纳金跑过去时，飞行员忽然坐了起来。那人摘下了头盔，露出全貌。他的脸上有一个熟悉的印记。“我猜我就不用自我介绍了。”他伸手召唤自己的光剑。  
扎纳托斯。安纳金和欧比旺同时想到。

战机的内部不适于展开一场战斗，欧比旺用光剑格住扎纳托斯的进攻，他和安纳金向后撤去。飞机爆炸时扎纳托斯用原力投出燃烧着的金属残片，安纳金试着在空中拦截它们。男孩们很快意识到自己也许并不是扎纳托斯的对手，而且这次真的没有人来帮助他们了。  
“我会为你争取一些时间，”在交战的间隙，安纳金听见这样的声音，“你去报告大师们。”他看到欧比旺摔倒在堤岸上，表情十分痛苦。  
“我不会离开你的。”安纳金许诺，他冲向扎纳托斯。从欧比旺被击倒的那一刻起，这场战斗就无关奎刚·金与前学徒的纠葛，班多米尔与天外公司的分争，而成为了私人恩怨。如果他离开这里，扎纳托斯会杀死欧比旺，并且会接着追上来杀死他。留下来说不定还有生存的可能。即便他不能——不——安纳金竭力驱逐头脑中的想法。他轻微地颤抖着，手部的关节因为用力而发白。他强迫自己冷静下来，专注于眼前的战斗。  
只有两个选择。杀死扎纳托斯，或者任由他逃走。  
安纳金的光剑在对战中摔在礁石上，它闪烁了几下之后停止了运转。  
“接着！”欧比旺喊道，他掷来了自己的光剑。  
安纳金之前只用过训练光剑，现在他按下开关，感受真正的凯伯水晶在手心里嗡鸣。他调整自己的呼吸，等待接下来的进攻。  
扎纳托斯的面庞因为愤怒而扭曲，他大概没想到两个连学徒都算不上的小鬼能坚持这么久。有那么一瞬间他后悔自己离开武士团之后疏于训练，以至于使用光剑的能力下降。他并不清楚眼前男孩的真实身份。  
欧比旺撑着地面，勉强让自己站了起来。嶙峋的石块几乎要划破他的手。他已经没有能够保护自己的东西了。  
控制、感应、转化。  
他回忆起武士团的教导。这是他最初所学的。  
控制以你的自身为中心。  
是的，我正在这么做。欧比旺对自己脑海中的声音说。  
如果你无法控制自己，就永远无法扩展原力，掌控你周围的环境。  
这些礁石！欧比旺猛然间意识到。他用原力操纵着石块，像扎纳托斯先前所做的那样发动攻击。“我很好。”欧比旺通过纽带告诉安纳金，希望自己的回应足以让他安心。他看到安纳金小幅度地点头，继续挥砍。  
事实上，他们都要精疲力尽了。  
安纳金堪堪避过又一次攻击，他宽大的衣袖上留下一条长而深的烧灼痕迹。如果他动作再慢一些，那么他很可能会丢掉一条手臂。汗水顺着前额流进他的眼睛，安纳金感到视野逐渐变得模糊。恐惧与绝望挣脱了他的束缚再次涌上心头。他看到扎纳托斯的剑刃离他越来越近，但他这次跑不掉了。“欧比旺。”他在纷繁复杂的思绪中想着，“欧比旺……快跑……”  
另一把光剑替他挡住了袭击。  
是奎刚。  
然后是更多的绝地。  
“放下武器，”奎刚说，他的声音里没有往日的超然，“你不是我们的对手。”  
扎纳托斯大笑着打出手势，几架特制的战斗机从水下升起。他跳上甲板。伴随着发动机的轰鸣，安纳金能听见他说，“再见了，我曾经的师父。下一次你不会这么走运。”

当他们返回科洛桑时，欧比旺和安纳金终于弄清整件事情的经过。武士团确实下达了疏散指令，包括比他们岁数更大的学徒，但集合地仍在富庶区内。这指令至今有效，这也就是他们现在离开班多米尔的原因。礼仪机器人在敲响最后一扇门前被修改程序，而他们安然走入陷阱。陷入疗愈迷睡之前，欧比旺想要做一个测试：他试着通过纽带和安纳金交谈，并且避过整艘飞船的绝地。  
“我想他们不会发现的。”  
听到这句话后，欧比旺沉沉睡去。  
他又一次在充满巴克塔气息的房间里醒来。这次他不是在“纪念碑号”上，而是在科洛桑的绝地圣殿里。他能从房间的装饰里认出自己的所在。欧比旺跳下床打算去找他的朋友，却看到安纳金已经坐在对面的窗台上，随意地晃着双腿。  
“好久不见，欧比旺。”他看起来恢复得不错，已经有心情开起玩笑，“我都快要认不出你来了。”  
为了让安纳金尽快“恢复记忆”，欧比旺向前跑了几步，然后用力地抱住了他。还有很多事情等待他们解决。科洛桑只是一个暂时的避难所，等到班多米尔的动乱结束后，他们可能还是会回到农业队。这些都不重要了，欧比旺想，他不在乎自己能不能成为一名绝地武士，只要——

拐杖的轻敲打断了他的思绪，欧比旺和安纳金迅速分开，朝着声音方向转去。尤达和梅斯·温杜两位大师走进治疗室。“成为奎刚·金的学徒，你们二人将会。”这是尤达在他们见面后说的第一句话。  
“什么？”安纳金下意识地反问，“您是说，我和欧比旺两个人同时——可是金大师并不打算收徒啊。”  
“和他谈过了，我已经。改变了观点，他是。”尤达慢悠悠地说。  
“太好了！”安纳金依然快言快语，他伸手搂过欧比旺的脖子，并不在乎大师们会为此做出怎样的评价。  
欧比旺竭力保持冷静，可是上扬的嘴角还是出卖了他。“谢谢您，尤达大师。”他恭恭敬敬地向尤达行了礼，然后拉着安纳金的手一路小跑着消失在走廊的尽头。  
“你确定这是个好主意吗？”温杜大师问道，他仍对尤达的决定抱有疑虑。这两个孩子像是两颗小行星一样充满混乱与热情。尤其是安纳金，预言中给原力带来平衡的人。如果得不到正确的引导，那么他们会给绝地甚至整个银河系带来深重的灾难。  
“固定的，他们的前路不是。”尤达看着男孩们消失的方向，“改变整个武士团，他们在一起可以。”

END


	2. 树影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年成长如树，而阴影保护着他们，笼罩着他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线为私设。有描写嫉妒的安安，但不会涉及过多其他cp。安只是无差别扫射所有可能抢走欧比的人。

科洛桑的太空港从来没有休憩的时刻。一年三百六十八天，即便是生命节的清晨，也有无数舰船往来于这颗星球和整个银河系之间。绝地大师奎刚·金带着他的两个学徒正急匆匆地穿梭在人群中，他们要赶在约定时间以前找到接应的战机。尽管试验性的飞行员基地已经在森塔克斯2号运行，但现在绝地武士们仍然需要借用飞船完成自己的旅程。  
安纳金刚刚度过了他的十六岁生日。他现在比欧比旺略高一些，制服更换速度永远赶不上他长个子的速度。而欧比旺总是会在任务中弄丢他的袍子，这让他们两个成了军需处的常客。现在安纳金和欧比旺以一步之差落在奎刚身后，他们有时对视一眼，很快又低头疾行。  
他们这次要去营救绝地武士塔尔，安纳金对这个名字没有太多印象，欧比旺也只是远远的在人群中看过她几回。目的地是梅利达/达恩，一颗饱受战争摧残的星球。当地的斗争持续了几个世纪，梅利达人和达恩人最近一场内战已经打了三十年。数周前，塔尔为了调停局面被派往首都泽哈瓦。谈判原本进行的很顺利，但就在停战协定即将签订的时候，冲突又一次爆发。塔尔被梅利达人抓走，下落不明。

师徒三人在一间印有加拉王室徽章的机库前停下了脚步。不久前他们帮助了女王韦达解决了一系列争端，因此当奎刚向韦达提出请求时，她慷慨地借出了自己的星际战斗机，并且让飞行员把战机直接送至科洛桑。当奎刚和飞行员交谈时，欧比旺自然地伸手帮安纳金整理好他被背包带子压住的衣领。  
“这是我的两个学徒。”他们从这里才听清奎刚说的话，安纳金和欧比旺向飞行员问了好。  
“他们的关系可不错，不是吗？”年长的加拉人笑着说，仿佛要从安纳金和欧比旺身上看出一点别人的影子来，“我家也有两个小子，但他们一见面就要打架。我只好把他们都送得远远的，要他们在不同的船上干活儿。”  
奎刚·金点了点头。尤达大师劝他收下这两个学徒时，他还担心自己不能很好地尽到师父的责任。现在看来欧比旺和安纳金和圣殿里其他人也没什么不同，有时他的学徒还要更出色一些。安纳金遵从直觉、争强好胜，欧比旺工于谋略、沉着冷静。安纳金擅于使用光剑，而欧比旺在贴身搏斗上更胜一筹。他们在之前的任务中配合默契，就像是训练过千百次那样。再过几年，等到欧比旺和安纳金真正成为绝地武士的时候，或许他们还可以像这样一起执行任务。

前往梅利达/达恩的路上，奎刚·金安排欧比旺坐上驾驶位；然后他让安纳金闭上眼睛，回忆刚才在路上看到却没有在意的事物。安纳金在他感兴趣的领域，比如光剑练习和机械维修上的专注度令人惊叹，但在不感兴趣的地方，他就必须和普通学徒一样通过长期训练集中注意力。  
几个标准时之后，欧比旺将战机停在了峡谷侧壁一块凸出的巨石上——划伤了机翼。看来他还需要多练习。奎刚这么想着，打算任务结束后也让欧比旺把战机开回去。  
师徒三人依次踏上梅利达/达恩的土地。“这里的原力有很大的扰动，”奎刚·金告诉学徒们，“我们要非常小心，仇恨和愤怒会带来很大影响。有些时候，即便我们没有陷入黑暗，也会被长期的黑暗力量磨钝感官。”

他们几乎一来到梅利达/达恩就和当地的武装力量交上了手。韦赫蒂是安纳金见到并与之交谈的第一个当地人，他说自己的女儿也和他们差不多大。安纳金不太能理解韦赫蒂。他先前得到的消息说韦赫蒂是尤达大师的线人，但线人怎么会试图将绝地当成人质，妄想以此要挟议会承认梅利达的地位呢？  
在营救塔尔的过程中，奎刚和他的学徒们又结识了名叫少年派的组织，以及他们的领导者，尼尔德和塞拉西。他们一个是达恩人，一个是梅利达人。尼尔德在孩子们心中很有威望，他能够命令不守规矩的成员去睡下水道（这让安纳金和欧比旺有些惊讶，绝地学徒之间的关系都是平等的，他们不常见到尼尔德这样的人）；而塞拉西通过自己的热情感染周围每一个人。正是因为他们的通力合作，少年派才会在短时间内快速发展壮大。  
绝地学徒和少年派里的大多数人年纪相仿，在共同经历几场街道战斗之后，他们很快熟悉了起来。当奎刚·金忙于在混乱的星球上为塔尔购买药品的时候，塞拉西得到了和学徒们单独相处的机会。她请求欧比旺帮助他们炸掉老年派控制下的偏导塔。  
一阵短暂的沉默，欧比旺说，“我会去的。”他和奎刚、安纳金曾经在几个星球上执行任务，帮助那里的人们渡过难关。但现在，师父只用几句“秘密任务”“议会并不知道我们来这里”就搪塞了过去。欧比旺发现自己不能对一个受苦难的星球袖手旁观。“我会。”他又重复了一遍，像是坚定自己的决心。  
安纳金自然也会跟去。圣殿的学徒们早就达成了共识：有克诺比的地方，天行者一定也会出现在附近。  
“我们需要一架战斗机，”塞拉西说，“悬浮艇的速度不够，没有人能用塔避开偏导塔的攻击。”  
“我可以。”安纳金说。他是个天生的飞行员，他自己也知道这点。  
“或许吧，但我们承担不了失败的后果。”尼尔德冷冷地抱起双臂。在此之前他没有见过外来者，也不明白为什么有人会加入到与自己无关的事业当中。他不会轻易相信“绝地”。这些人如果真像自己所说是共和国的和平卫士，为什么他们现在才过来。绝地只有四个人，其中一个还受了重伤。  
答案显而易见。梅利达/达恩唯一的战斗机正停在离他们不远的峡谷内，安纳金和欧比旺用原力控制着树叶将它掩盖起来。“我们必须在奎刚师父发现之前把战斗机送回来……”欧比旺小声说，他希望自己能帮到少年派，但是开走战机无异于是拿塔尔的生命冒险。  
“这应该不成问题，”安纳金看起来胸有成竹，“我和欧比旺能完成任务。”

大约一小时后，少年派的成员们按计划摧毁了所有偏导塔。尼尔德提议他们趁势炸了见证堂，或者去乡下转一圈。“没那么简单。”安纳金将战斗机悬停在空中，他指着下方的田野，这里堆放了太多麦秆，就像他自己隐藏战机时做的那样。  
其他人也看出了异常，梅利达/达恩人更清楚这里已经很久没有完整的农田了。“说不定这底下是个武器库——”  
“更像是战斗机停泊港。”欧比旺接口道。  
“炸了它！”尼尔德说。他不在炮手位上。比起提出请求，他更愿意亲手毁掉老年派的驻地。  
“这下面可能还有人，尼尔德，我们不能伤害任何……”塞拉西还是那样冷静。即便她人生中的大部分时间处在内战之中，她的亲人也被逐个夺走，但她依然希望能够以缓和的方式结束战争。  
“目前还没有，”安纳金说，“不过十分钟之后可就说不定了。”通过原力他能感知到金属隔板下没有生命体存在。等到少年派的两个领导者都同意之后，安纳金看向欧比旺，然后用纽带告诉他，“射击！”  
欧比旺按下发控制器。

火光和烟尘散去。透过洞开的金属隔板，安纳金和欧比旺得以看见一些残破的战机零件。他们同时松了口气。尼尔德和塞拉西却想到了更深层的东西，少年派一直认为整颗星球上都找不到一架星际战斗机，他们借用绝地的战机之后就能挽回自己在装备上的劣势。但现在老年派能在泽哈瓦郊区隐藏战机，就有可能在其他城市隐藏更多、更致命的武器。  
回程的时候，舱室里寂静无声。绝地学徒用特殊的方式沟通，而少年派的领袖在思考接下来的行动。理论上——倘若他们没发现这个机库——少年派可以宣布自己彻底掌控了这个星球，下一步就是同老年派的和谈了。安纳金让战机轻巧地降落在他们离开的地方。天色暗淡，他的师父可能还在休息，或者照顾塔尔。无论如何，奎刚·金不会在他们离开的时候用上战机的。  
安纳金和欧比旺都没有想到自己会在梅利达人与达恩人交涉的空屋旁迎接绝地大师。奎刚·金仍然克制了自己，将学徒叫到门外指出他们的过错。偏导护盾被摧毁后，少年派里已经有一部分人将这两个莽撞的学徒视为英雄。他不想让他们难堪。奎刚注意到欧比旺一直昂着头看他，好像等不及要说出自己的想法。通常只有安纳金会这么做。奎刚将朦胧的猜测抛之脑后，他需要听到学徒亲口说出来。  
欧比旺想留在梅里达/达恩，他想要离开武士团，在泽哈瓦开始新的生活。他和少年派的成员称不上有多熟悉，但他们——她的一些话却让欧比旺思考自己到底想要做什么。  
在他说出无可挽回的话语之前，安纳金抢先一步请求奎刚给他们多一些时间。他的言辞同欧比旺心中所想算得上是轻描淡写。当然，也正是因为安纳金，欧比旺才得以保留他的光剑。奎刚·金没有多说什么，他因为塔尔的伤势心烦意乱，来不及思考更多。

绝地学徒目送战斗机离开，然后安纳金伸手揽住欧比旺的肩膀，“现在就只剩我们了。”他装出一副轻松的样子说。安纳金不是喜欢深思熟虑的人，他尊敬奎刚，也知道自己的师父因为扎纳托斯的缘故而灰心。但是欧比旺需要他，他就一定会留下来。  
欧比旺在心中感谢安纳金的所作所为。他很少违背绝地守则，并且清楚有些事情的结局不是他能承受的。但安纳金和往常一样陪在他的身边。欧比旺为得到陪伴而庆幸；他也知道如果安纳金因此不能通过试炼，他一定会愧疚终身。  
他们重又回到拱顶墓室，少年派的基地。安纳金从未适应过那里的气味。他讨厌沙子，也讨厌穿过地道时没过脚踝的污水。很快他因为这些思想责备自己，他和欧比旺都有防水的皮靴，污水带来的只有寒冷，而少年派的成员并没有他们的装备。他和欧比旺用的是光剑，组织里的其他人只能用弹弓和玩具枪虚张声势。  
尼尔德站在石棺上大声讲些什么，安纳金听了一会儿才知道老年派已经接受了和谈的提议。这样说来他和欧比旺也不会在梅利达/达恩待的太久。按照尼尔德的安排，接下来他们将兵分三路，一路前去和谈，一路支援其他城市的成员——这颗星球上仍有零星的战斗，剩下的留守基地。他接着念出名字，那些安纳金或熟悉或陌生的身形自动站成三队，他们对尼尔德的指令并无异议。  
安纳金和欧比旺也被留在了基地。因为他们对这颗星球的了解还不足以使他们参与和谈或者前往其他城市。除此之外，尼尔德并不信任这两个外来人。绝地学徒不在场的时候，他和塞拉西为此争论过。最后尼尔德暂时妥协了，只是暂时，因为他不喜欢被人指手画脚。

短暂的停火之后，胜利大街上已经出现了小贩。安纳金惊讶于数百年的战斗后，这里竟然没有因为缺乏粮食或者饮用水而崩溃。他没有见到从事种植或者养殖业的人，机器人也没有。依靠粮食进口并不现实。梅利达/达恩极度封闭，况且也不会有人乐意跑到一个战火纷飞的星球做生意。也许未来安纳金会更了解这个地方。塞拉西叫走了欧比旺，没有原因，只是让他“过来一下”。安纳金继续从下水道的缝隙里打量着外面的情景，然后托旺问他愿不愿意出去走走。自从被尼尔德当着众人的面教训了一顿之后，这个达恩人总有些畏手畏脚，比起留在基地他更愿意在外面活动。  
安纳金点点头。要是还在班多米尔或者科洛桑，他早就偷着溜出去了。在战区他必须要谨慎。他的行为过去代表绝地，现在则代表少年派。星球上的其他人不会在意安纳金·天行者，只会试着从他的行动中找出幕后主使。谁授意他这么做的？他会是我们的敌人吗？这就是梅利达/达恩人最先考虑的事情，无论他们属于哪个组织。  
安纳金和托旺出去逛了两个钟头，回来时留在基地的人更少了。“其他人去泽哈瓦市政大楼了。”像是看出了安纳金的疑问，欧比旺答道，“那将会是我们的新基地。”  
“接着！”安纳金用原力把一些亮闪闪的小球推到众人面前。有几个胆大的孩子捞过漂浮在空气里的东西——他们没真正见识过原力——发现那是一些用彩色纸包装的糖球。“谢了。”欧比旺边说边剥开糖纸，他只拿了一颗糖，然后招呼其他人一起来吃。  
房间里的几个年轻人看着安纳金熟稔地把剩下半袋子糖果全部装进欧比旺胸前的口袋，“时间太紧了，我没买到其他东西，就只有这个。”共和国的信用点在这里并不流通，安纳金是用自己随身携带的小型液压钳换到的糖果。不过既然没有人问，他也不必说起这段经历。  
这是欧比旺和安纳金第一次在没有师父照管的情况下执行任务，如果他们的擅自行动可以称作任务的话。在正式成为奎刚·金的学徒之前，他们不是没有经历过真实的战斗。与扎纳托斯对战的情形至今会在两人的梦中出现，而他们从未向对方提及。现在的情况也是这样，他们中没有人提到有关绝地身份的尴尬问题。他们以绝地学徒的名义踏上梅利达/达恩的土地，但他们现在的行为却违反了绝地的规定。

欧比旺和安纳金是最后一批撤离墓室的少年派成员，最起码欧比旺已经从心里认可这个组织，并且将自己视为其中的一员。市政大楼是泽哈瓦主城区为数不多的没有被战争完全摧毁的建筑物，它也是梅利达/达恩权力的象征。当地人称之为“大楼”，但这幢建筑实际只有三层高。安纳金留意到外墙上砖石颜色不一，想必是大楼的前任主人们反复修葺的缘故。  
几个年长一些的少年派成员先把大厅里损坏的家具清理出去，剩下一些年岁较小的孩子负责清扫地面。他们没有家政机器人，因此只能自己动手。黛拉和里卡——两位身量相仿的的女孩，安纳金按照发色区分她们——不知从什么地方找出了三十个睡袋。这些物资刚好够基地里的孩子们使用。  
尼尔德在晚饭时间才匆匆出现，这一整天他都在忙着东跑西跑，研究接下来的作战计划。他还带回来一对看上去不到十岁的双胞胎，据说是刚从兵工厂里逃出来的。“他们会成为少年派的一员。”尼尔德宣布道，然后让里卡为他们拿些衣服来。  
“但是，头儿，”里卡忽然想起什么似的说，“我们的睡袋不够了。我刚把它们分出去。”  
“你们可以用我的帐篷，那里面有一套睡袋，睡两个人不成问题，”欧比旺接口道，然后他向自己的好友眨了眨眼，“你会收留我的吧，安纳金？”  
“哦，当然。非常欢迎你来。”安纳金的注意力似乎并不在饭桌上，他今天保持着难得的安静，如果不是欧比旺叫他名字，他可能整晚都不说一句话。为了避免话题转移到自己身上，安纳金喝了一大口果汁，成功地让自己呛咳起来。  
“小心点，安纳金。”欧比旺笑着拍了拍他的后背，然后对其他人说，“我这就去拿帐篷来。”

当夜，欧比旺和安纳金分享同一只睡袋。少年人的骨架并不宽大，然而这睡袋设计出来就是供单人使用的，因此他们不得不紧紧贴在一起。忙碌了一整天，欧比旺在洗漱的时候就忍不住打起了哈欠。现在他已熟睡，左手无意识地搭在安纳金的身上。安纳金却失眠了，他的眼皮很沉重，但是大脑异常活跃。最后他干脆放弃了入睡，侧身去看欧比旺在睡梦中的身影。  
安纳金能看得出来欧比旺在少年派里比他更受欢迎，不只是梅利达/达恩，在圣殿里也是如此。往常他还能打趣欧比旺适合当外交家，但今天他有种别样的心绪。在新的环境结交新朋友是很正常的事情。在塔图因，他有阿米和基特斯特。在武士团他有欧比旺。他知道自己不应该在意这些小事，安纳金换了一侧躺下，就好像背对欧比旺之后就能不想到他似的。

“你有没有想过离开圣殿，”第二天早上收起帐篷的时候，欧比旺垂着眼睛问，“不是说解决好梅利达/达恩的事情。就只是，你有没有觉得自己可能不属于绝地？”他接着自顾自地说，“来梅利达/达恩之前，我从来没有想过我的人生可以有别的选择。绝地之道就是我的一切。我……”最后一句话转了音调，“我不该说这些的。”  
“为什么不？”安纳金反问，他很高兴欧比旺和他谈论这些。这几天他们少有机会单独交谈。尽管他们的纽带始终存在，但最近欧比旺明显没心思和他单独谈心，最多用纽带告诉他要做什么任务。  
“我没跟你说过奎刚大师是怎么把我从塔图因带出来的，是不是？”安纳金确实鲜少提及他在进入绝地前的生活，欧比旺知道他曾经是个奴隶，听他抱怨过塔图因的沙子，谈论和朋友的野餐。但那些回忆只是碎片，是安纳金前十二年人生的一角。奎刚告诉委员会他曾经得到了安纳金的帮助，他因此发现了男孩的能力。“他当时问我想不想帮助更多的人，我说'是'，然后他才问我愿不愿意加入武士团，因为绝地正是帮助银河系取得和平的。现在我觉得留下来也很好，我在这里能帮到梅利达/达恩人，以后我可以帮助其他地方的人。也许有天我能回到塔图因帮助那里的奴隶。在武士团我可办不到这些。”  
他们听到了紧急集合的哨音，于是迅速向声音传来的地方跑去。欧比旺和安纳金都没有想到，这场未完的对话竟是他们此后很长时间里最后一次对彼此坦诚心扉。尼尔德宣布少年派将要彻查梅利达/达恩的每一个角落，收缴老年派的武器并将其摧毁，只留少数枪支作为防御。检查的重点是星球上错综复杂的隧道，少年派就是在隧道里建立起来的，因此他知道地下世界能够带来的危害。

开始的时候这项任务还比较轻松。一些人疲于战争，一些人不想伤害自己的儿女，一些人知道没有偏导塔的保护旧式政权已经无力回天。因此他们都很配合。直到一个戴着呼吸器的男人哭着抱住自己的女儿，紧接着用藏在身后爆能枪抵住女孩的太阳穴。“你们这些人抢走了我的孩子！”他控诉道，“你们忘记了梅利达人的牺牲！你们背叛了梅利达！”他显然不知道站在他面前的尼尔德是个达恩人，更别提欧比旺与安纳金。  
其他孩子有些犹豫不定，不知道自己该端起枪口还是放下武器示意无害。他们看向尼尔德，等待一个指令。“现在你已经见到你的女儿了，”安纳金举起空着的双手，慢慢靠近绑匪，“为什么还要伤害她？”  
“她是梅利达的叛徒，我必须——”他没说完最后的话，双眼和嘴巴都大张着，发出奇怪的声音。他没有料到眼前的男孩会突然对他下手。安纳金收回光剑，他的眼神冷酷，就好像马上要冻结整个世界一样。电光火石之间，他忽视了欧比旺在纽带里的喊声，“不！安纳金！不要——”

当晚他们驻扎在林场之间，紧挨着一条蜿蜒的小溪。安纳金去水边洗去指甲缝隙里的脏污。他杀了人，这不是第一次。他也不认为自己的做法欠妥。但是欧比旺……安纳金分明从他的眼中看出不赞同。是的，他是可以用声音控制术让男人放开自己的女儿，可它并不保险，而且那种人活着也是梅利达/达恩的祸害。  
有人生起一堆小小的篝火，谨慎地控制木块的数量以免火光被敌人发现。为了取暖，孩子们都挨得很近。欧比旺和安纳金坐在篝火的两侧，火焰把周遭的空气炙烤得扭曲。有那么一会儿他们的目光相遇了，然后安纳金别过脸去，和身边的人交谈起来。他不会承认他这么做是因为他看到塞拉西把自己的配给棒递给欧比旺，而欧比旺笑着摆手拒绝。他不能接受欧比旺站在和他对立的那一面，也不能接受欧比旺和别人调笑。安纳金心底一部分的理智告诉他自己是在无理取闹，但是另一部分的他却在酝酿怒火。多年以后，安纳金会发现，比起爱，他更早体会到嫉妒的滋味。  
安纳金小时候施密没有和他谈过爱情，她是个奴隶并且独自抚养安纳金。他也从没有想过如果有个继父会怎么样。但是母亲不介意在工作的时候放些音乐，那些歌词里唱的是一些关于爱情的故事。很长一段时间，禁止依恋对他来说更重要的指母亲，他不能把她从塔图因带出来。他的依恋成为他的弱点。  
在安纳金最初的几个任务中，也许是第三次，他和欧比旺被派去调查克莱恩，一个臭名昭著的奴隶贩子。当时欧比旺问安纳金要不要留在圣殿。他没有细说原因，但安纳金知道他是什么意思。安纳金怒气冲冲地说自己不会这么脆弱。这是他们之间第一次产生矛盾。很快欧比旺向他道歉，说不该站在自己的角度揣测他的想法。  
有时候，安纳金不得不刻意表现出不在乎。

又是一个辗转反侧的夜晚。安纳金最后站起身来，同值夜的男孩换了位置。另一队少年派同他们汇合的时候，安纳金正对着从枝叶的缝隙中倾泻下来的一小块阳光出神，欧比旺大概躲在某个灌木丛后面冥想。而后黛拉走过来叫安纳金去开会，安纳金答应了一声，跟着她来到昨晚生火的地方。表决一项项进行，尼尔德和塞拉西依然处在领导者的地位，至于他们具体的头衔，安纳金并没多在意。  
“下面是，欧比旺和安纳金，少年派决定推选你们共同管理保安小队，你们两个没意见吧？”  
“没有。”他们同时回答。  
除了两位各怀心事的绝地学徒外，其他少男少女都很兴奋，他们相信不久以后，少年派终于能走出幽暗的隧道与森林，堂堂正正地站在梅利达/达恩的阳光之下。

根据情报，韦赫蒂在护盾失效的那天离开了泽哈瓦。少年派从城区各处陆续找到了四五个值得修理的悬浮艇，这能帮助他们向整颗星球扩张势力。安纳金自然负责驾驶，悬浮艇停稳后，他跟着众人走下悬梯。  
“你在这里等会儿就好，”欧比旺忽然说，“我们很快就能回来。”  
“我不记得你之前这么喜欢说'我们'，欧比旺，”安纳金生硬地说，“你现在听起来像个阿科纳人。”  
欧比旺愣住了，他不知道安纳金为什么突然说这样的话。随后他想到了那个梅利达男人，猜想安纳金是不是还在对他的反应耿耿于怀。他会和安纳金好好谈谈这件事，不过完成任务总是第一位的。欧比旺拍了拍安纳金的肩膀，这是他往常表达自己情感的动作，然后转身和其他人一同离开。  
欧比旺爱上了某个人，安纳金忽然想到，而这是不可接受的。并不是说他赞成武士团“绝地不允许有依恋”的鬼话，他自己也有着依恋。也许他只是没想到“模范学徒”欧比旺也会背弃绝地守则。“你怎么会看不出来呢？”心底有个声音质问他，“如果欧比旺真像你说的那样，他为什么还会轻易被布鲁克激怒？他为什么会被送到班多米尔？他为什么会和你一起偷偷离开农业队的大棚，冒着生命危险寻找天外公司的线索？他为什么会留在梅利达/达恩呢？或许他从来都没有想过和你一起，只是你自作多情偏偏要留在这里罢了。”  
安纳金用力甩了甩头，似乎想把这恼人的想法从大脑中赶出去。他又看了一次时间，欧比旺离开还不到五分钟。安纳金用手指敲击着仪表盘的边缘，想着梅利达/达恩的事情解决后他该怎么和欧比旺继续交流。

安纳金如此沉浸于他的内心世界，对悄然笼罩的黑暗一无所知。当街道最末的建筑轰然倒塌时，安纳金感觉自己的大脑就好像停止运转一样，他难以将眼前的所见和它会造成的后果联系起来。  
有人策划了一场爆炸。  
他感受到了欧比旺的痛苦，安纳金踉跄了一下，接着向倒塌的建筑跑去。他努力使自己镇定下来，伸出原力纽带探寻欧比旺所在的方向。这几天安纳金因为负气关闭了两人之间的链接，而欧比旺还没来得及察觉到这一点就已经被压在砖石之下。现在他开始为自己的轻率而后悔——不，不行，欧比旺必须活着。  
他一边胡思乱想着，一边逆着人群的方向冲向废墟。他调动起原力，试图移开碎石。在圣殿的库达卡室，即使是尤达大师也只能同时移动五块蒙图尔石，对常人来说推动一块就可算作成功。作为学徒，安纳金只用过小型的蒙图尔石复制品，但他现在必须做到更多。  
第一块……然后是第二块，第三块。安纳金咬紧牙关，他的手因为施力而颤抖。越来越多的石块被移走，安纳金能隐约听见废墟内部的哭声。“还愣着干什么，快救人呀！”有人喊道。许多双手伸出，那些因为常年使用枪械而起茧的手，现在正一点点挖动着坚硬无比的石块。  
一些人得救了，他们被小心翼翼地抬出，送往最近的医疗点。但这还不够，幸存者里没有欧比旺的身影，强烈的痛苦依然包围安纳金的周身。后来他不得不跪在地上，机械地重复着手上的动作。  
“欧比旺，坚持住，我快要找到你了。”安纳金从未想过有一天欧比旺会离他而去，他也不会允许这种事情的发生。

欧比旺还活着，安纳金为此感谢原力。他的脸因为失血和粉尘而变得苍白，裸露在外的皮肤上还有几处擦伤。他的胸口处有一块深色的污渍，安纳金脱下长袍想帮忙止血，后来发现那不过是之前放在欧比旺口袋里的糖果融化了。通过他在无意识中奇怪的呼吸方式，安纳金猜测他断了几根骨头或者被压迫到内脏。他不敢随意搬动自己的朋友，以免造成二次伤害。  
医疗小队带着担架赶到后，安纳金帮着固定住欧比旺的头部，随即触碰到几乎凝固的血。平生第一次，他痛恨自己在原力治疗上的无能为力。他被武士团视为天选之子，预言中平衡原力的人，但如果他不能救下他所爱，所关心的人，那剩下的一切都不再重要了。  
安纳金无端想起了奎刚，他的师父去救塔尔的时候也是这种心情吗？害怕失去，害怕被独自留在世界上。返程时另一个少年代替他将悬浮艇开回泽哈瓦。安纳金问了几个人才找到临时病房的位置，名叫伦妮的姑娘正在屋里忙碌，之前她负责照顾塔尔大师。她已经为欧比旺清理过外部的伤口，但是在没有足够医疗设备的情况下，她对更多的伤痛无能为力。  
伦妮叫住了安纳金，然后将一块医用胶布塞到他的手心。“你的脸……”她比划了一下位置，安纳金抬手触摸额角，这才慢慢感觉到粘稠的液体顺着指缝滑落。他不知道自己是什么时候受的伤，这不重要。  
回廊的尽头是议事厅。几天前他们曾在这里商议如何建立一个稳定的政权，而现在青灰色的石板地面上躺着数十具尸体。年轻的面容被白色床单覆盖，半小时后，几个男孩会把他们埋葬在屋后的花园里。  
尼尔德紧贴着墙壁坐下，由于缺乏医疗物资，他骨折的右臂只能用剪开的衣服固定。他注视着自己的朋友们，这里也包括塞拉西，尽管他们一向意见不合。当他发现安纳金也出现在这里时，尼尔德用自己完好的那只手把一个漆黑的物件丢了过去。安纳金接过后发现那是欧比旺的通讯器。“我已经让你们的师父过来了，他会在明天日落之前把你们接走。绝地——”他不自然地说出那两个音节，“你们不属于这里。”

奎刚面对战争的超然与淡漠（但他表现出对塔尔不同寻常的关心），欧比旺沉浸于建造一个不属于也不会接纳他的政权，而尼尔德想方设法将异见者排除在外。塞拉西死后，少年派里就没有人能够违抗尼尔德的命令了。梅利达/达恩也许能获得和平，但是长久以来的仇恨不会因为新政权的产生而消弭，安纳金能够看到它的未来，他和欧比旺现在所做的一切不过是延缓新一场战争的到来罢了，又或者说，正是他们的参与才导致了现在混乱的局面。  
安纳金知道无法责怪他们当中的任何一个，他们都有权力作出选择。他只是感觉自己被所有人推开了，安纳金的骄傲使得他不会忍受太久。他不会就这么返回圣殿，继续遵守那些过时的教条。他会到真正需要他，接受他的地方去。  
安纳金当然还爱着欧比旺，这种心绪难以言明。安纳金关心着他，渴望着他，希望他只是自己一个人的欧比旺。但他知道，继续留在绝地只会让欧比旺离他越来越远。如果他想在未来的某个时候得到欧比旺同样的回应，那么他现在必须离开。

安纳金又转回了病房，因为除了这里他也不知道自己要去什么地方。少年派的成员要么敌视他，要么陷于悲伤之中根本顾不上他。伦妮不在这儿。安纳金走近欧比旺的病床，俯下身子以便让自己更好地看着他。这将是我们的告别，安纳金悄声说。他没有重新打开纽带，取而代之的是印在唇上的亲吻。然后他直起身，抹掉脸上的泪水。  
透过仅剩的半扇带有玻璃的窗子，他看到了熟悉的星际战机，接下来是奎刚大师担忧的神情。安纳金深吸了一口气迎上前去，他知道自己该说些什么。这次奎刚带来了悬浮担架，他们一起把欧比旺安置在休息舱内，两个医疗机器人会在回程的路上照顾他。奎刚察觉到自己学徒在原力中的情绪波动，然后意识到安纳金已经退到了门边——他似乎另有打算。  
“我会离开绝地武士团。”安纳金用双手递出自己的光剑，他的声音里听起来有种刻意的紧绷。他直视奎刚·金疲惫的双目，和他之前决意加入武士团的时候一样坚定。“欧比旺会和您一起回去，他需要治疗。”  
奎刚·金没有说话，他好像早就预料到了这一天的发生。因此他也并没有询问安纳金离开的原因。“如果这就是你的选择。”他终于回答，想到了自己之前的学徒，扎纳托斯。这些年轻人好像都不属于圣殿，只要有机会，他们就会离开科洛桑，飞向银河系的角落。奎刚不确定欧比旺醒来之后会是什么反应 ，他和安纳金一向形影不离，而在梅利达/达恩的数日却让这对搭档分道扬镳。

战机穿过大气层的时候，奎刚·金发现自己还没来得及问安纳金未来的计划，也不知道他会怎么离开梅利达/达恩。这里并没有多余的飞行器可供使用。绝地大师还记得上次他将欧比旺和安纳金从农业队带回的情景。不过四年的时间，他现在几乎同时失去他们两个。奎刚依然相信关于天选之子的预言。原力最终会得到平衡，但在此之前，他们都有很长的路要走。  
欧比旺正梦见班多米尔。他和安纳金躲在果林幽深的阴影里，嬉笑、玩闹，好像周围的一切都与他们无关似的。如果可以，欧比旺愿意永远停在这一刻。他不会知道真正的安纳金已经离开，而他们还有十九年才能再见面。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学徒们的故事到此结束，下一章设定在克隆人战争期间。安安要去解放塔图因的奴隶啦，欧比依然是绝地将军。他们还会再见面的。【乱改歌曲：*They* will meet again Don't know where Don't know when But *They* will meet again some sunny day.


	3. 沙砾与群星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克隆人战争背景  
> 退团绝地安纳金X绝地将军欧比旺  
> 本章出现魔改 请大家忘记原作时间线

该怎样描绘一场上层阶级的晚宴？  
无聊至极这四个大字最先出现在欧比旺的大脑里，然后是更多负面意义的词汇。他让自己从私人情绪里抽开身，尽可能客观地描述眼前景象。全息网名人的华服像一场小型风暴，倏地从大厅这一头旋到那一头。举着托盘的机器人往来穿梭，似乎可以同时处理上百个指令。还有身着暗色制服，脸上阴郁得能往下滴水的护卫，他们不能携带武器进场，因此不得不时刻小心，准备同莫须有的敌人进行一场恶斗。  
有些人认出他来，拿出一副爱国者的架势，问他前线战况如何。不，他们并没有在欧比旺之前的任务中见过面。几乎是在战争初期，议长帕尔帕廷就签署了一项法案，规定绝地武士团及克隆人军队有义务公开“宣传胜利，安抚民心”。“绝地武士本来是个抽象的符号，”帕尔帕廷这么告诉尤达和温杜大师，“而现在他们却成为了一个个有血有肉的人。这样我们能够争取更多民众加入共和国。”因此，打了百余场大小战役的克诺比将军也成为了全息网首版的常客。  
欧比旺能公开谈论的也无非是自己在记者面前讲过的那些话，末了加一句“愿原力与诸君同在”。头戴珠饰的男人点了点头，看起来有些失望。其实他更想知道绵延的战火会不会影响自己在外环的生意。面对不想谈论的事情，欧比旺总能巧妙地从问题陷阱附近的狭路绕过去。他不知自己“谈判专家”的名声是不是因此而来。当提问者实在不好对付时，欧比旺还预备着一个小把戏。他会在声音中渗入原力，“你不会继续问我问题”“你没有见过我”“你很累，需要回家休息了”。  
从人群中勉强脱身后，欧比旺在靠近门边的地方拣了张软椅坐下。再过一会儿，他就能够悄悄退场。

欧比旺离开科洛桑已有数月。他今早刚接到调令，委员会要他代表整个武士团出席议长举办的活动，明天还要启程调查尤塔帕的一桩案子。来不及回到圣殿，科洛桑的塔台直接将他的战机安排到宴会厅上方的机库。欧比旺只得跟随BD-3000豪华型服务机器人的指引，到客房里清洁身体，换上一身干净的绝地长袍。长袍也是提前备好的，大小正合适。欧比旺不禁猜测议长的管家（如果他有管家的话）是不是还特地找了军需大师，向他要了一件衣服。  
“我可以帮您打理衣物，或者寄回圣殿。”BD-3000在欧比旺抱着铠甲出现时说，绝地大师选择了后者。战争持续了两年，核心世界的繁华一如往昔。而在他刚刚离开的那颗星球，到处都是泥浆、苔藓和残垣断壁。  
欧比旺坐在宴会厅的一角，目光转向门廊。当他想着该如何避开晚宴的主人悄悄退场时，有人正大步向最喧闹处走来。他似乎和这里的护卫很熟悉，不需要被问话或者安检。紧接着帕尔帕廷的副手，马斯·阿梅达凑过去和他交谈，这让欧比旺开始好奇来人的身份。他稍微偏了偏头，试图从人群的缝隙中看清那张脸。他花了一会儿才把门口的青年人和记忆中的影像联系起来。  
安纳金。  
尽管很难相信，但这确实是安纳金。他的头发转成深褐色，削去学徒辫后又留长了不少，微微打着卷儿。右眼一道暗红色的疤痕，从眉的上部擦过眼尾，直贯穿到脸颊，欧比旺难以想象是什么样的力量能伤害到他。他比之前更高，肩膀也宽阔了许多。在这样的宴会上安纳金还穿着飞行员夹克，靴子是他在绝地时喜爱的式样。他转身时腰间显现不自然的轮廓，任谁都能轻易猜到那里面装的是什么。原则上宴会禁止宾客们携带武器。绝地在这里是例外，他们被允许带上光剑进入大厅。安纳金显然也享有特权。

欧比旺坐直了一些，似乎想要看准机会就从门边偷溜出去。尽管过去的十九年他总会想着安纳金，想着再见面时的情景，但现在他的第一反应居然是逃避。  
“克诺比大师，”欧比旺听到有人喊他的名字，转过头看见帕尔帕廷正举着酒杯向他走来。“安纳金，”议长叫了另一个名字，“真没想到这次能同时见到你们两个。”  
安纳金终于注意到了欧比旺，他穿过人群，气势汹汹地（按照绝地大师的理解）朝欧比旺走来。这让欧比旺不由起身，像个等待梅斯·温杜斥责的学徒那样站在原地。他吞咽了一下，视线在半空中与安纳金交会。“议长，天行者。”欧比旺选择了最生疏的称呼，他不希望帕尔帕廷知道太多绝地内部的事情。  
“别担心，克诺比大师，今天不会再有人采访你了。”帕尔帕廷似乎看穿了他的想法。“安纳金值得信任。我和他在我还是纳布议员的时候就认识了。”他打量了欧比旺一会儿，忽然说：“我很遗憾金大师离开了我们，真希望他今天能够在场。”  
奎刚·金在战争之初死于和西斯的战斗，达斯·摩尔，欧比旺后来才知晓那人姓名。两年了，更多绝地死去，很少有人再向他表露同情。帕尔帕廷出席了奎刚的葬礼，他为什么要旧事重提，就好像欧比旺还是个不能独当一面的学徒。又或者帕尔帕廷只是想让安纳金知道这件事。在一阵无关痛痒的寒暄之后，他很快把话题引到了安纳金身上，帕尔帕廷似乎知道安纳金在武士团训练过，以一种好奇的口吻问安纳金有没有后悔离开绝地。欧比旺不禁猜测帕尔帕廷和安纳金究竟有多熟悉，才能随意地问出这种问题。  
“我很感谢武士团给我的教导，不过我更适合另一种道路。”安纳金字斟句酌地说。这是他原先不会有的举动。欧比旺仍然能记得当他们刚刚进入青春期的时候，安纳金是多么愤世嫉俗。尤其是涉及到奴隶买卖的时候。他杀了克莱恩，那个奴隶贩子的时候大概只有十三岁。在奎刚收他们为徒不久后。眼前的这个安纳金不会感到冒犯，他很快和议长谈起了某个慈善组织的运转。  
欧比旺从托盘上接过一杯阿卡尼亚蜜酒。帕尔帕廷说安纳金值得信任，他有多了解安纳金，居然在一个曾经和安纳金建立精神纽带的人面前说这样的话。他在纳布当议员是什么时候？十二年前吗？欧比旺试着说服自己议长无非想要显出宴会主人的身份罢了。他了解宾客的经历，正如他知道要从哪里找一件绝地武士的长袍一般。  
“我想也许你们需要聊聊天。”议长说着又加入了另一群人的交谈中，更确切地说，一旦他在这里的谈话结束后，就有人主动围过来和共和国的掌权人交流。

欧比旺和安纳金一同走出宴会厅，冷风倒灌进露台，将欧比旺的长袍吹成奇异的形状。 从这里他们可以看到科洛桑最繁华的夜景，还有天上的群星。  
“如果宴会让你无聊了，我倒是有个脱身的好方法。”安纳金意有所指地说。无论在农业队还是圣殿，他总能轻易找出秘密通道。然而欧比旺拒绝了他，  
“以我们现在的年纪再进通风管已经不那么容易了。”  
“不试试怎么知道呢？”  
“我明天还有任务，恐怕没时间加入你的冒险。”欧比旺说，“如果不是议长的邀请，我本不愿来。”  
“你要去哪？”安纳金问，态度亲切自然。  
“绝地事务，”欧比旺总算把自己切换到了谈判状态，他惊讶于自己声音里的超然，“很抱歉我不能向平民透露消息。”

有人在尤塔帕见到一块巨大的凯伯水晶，同样被目击的还有数量庞大的B1机器人。分离势力似乎要在这个中立星球上制造某种大型武器。绝地派出欧比旺调查情况。他需要避免吸引不必要的注意，武士团便为他联系了一艘货船。  
他在机库前停下，联络人告诉欧比旺“暮光号”是一架有年代的货船，如今看来这绝对是一个委婉的评价。机身布满碳痕，有些零件明显是后来安装的。它们看起来非常的不优雅，欧比旺希望自己不要那么刻薄。昨晚他过得很艰难，希望这不要影响他今天同船主的会面。说起船主，欧比旺估算着时间，他应该到了。  
“你就是本？”一个熟悉的声音传来。欧比旺转过身去，不出意外地看到安纳金的身影。“迪克·弑星者？”欧比旺试探着说出他在数据板上看到的名字，“暮光号”船主的名字，“这是你的新身份？”  
“忘了它吧，”安纳金摆了摆手，“我随便起的。顺带一提，你的假名也不怎么样。欧比旺，走吧，我们该启程了。”他接着向船舱走去，欧比旺下意识伸手检查他袍子下的光剑，也跟了上去。  
安纳金的货船不是很大，因此欧比旺被安排在一间船员休息室里。“到了我会叫你。”安纳金在离开时帮他带上了门。欧比旺感觉自己的太阳穴在隐隐作痛，不只是因为昨天晚上没有休息好。他有种不详的预感。这种感觉很朦胧，如果原力警告可以从一到十分级的话，在兹古拉的那次算十级，现在只有四级。他尝试进入冥想状态，告诉自己和安纳金共处也没有什么了不得的。就在不久之前，他还和奥德朗的议员一起合作过。贝尔·奥加纳没有想象中的那么糟糕，欧比旺只希望这次任务也能顺利完成。  
他不知道该如何定义自己与安纳金的关系，在欧比旺十七岁之前，他们是彼此最好的朋友。后来他渐渐感受到了安纳金的独占欲，却不能也不愿多想。安纳金最终离开了武士团，而欧比旺归责于自身。如今面对自己多年前的挚友，他反倒没有勇气询问他离开的真正缘由，只能用冷漠隐藏自己。此刻欧比旺迫切需要冥想，他试着调整自己的呼吸，念诵着绝地守则，希望借此获得平静。

安纳金并不后悔离开科洛桑。在最初的几个月，半梦半醒的时候，他还会以为自己躺在圣殿的卧室里，而欧比旺就在他的不远处，原力中显现出柔和、安定的迹象。为了抛却这些情感，安纳金让自己忙成一架失去控制的战机。他替人运送香料，参加每一场飞梭比赛，偶尔也接几单暗杀任务。失去光剑后，他改用爆能枪和震动刀。如果任务需要，他能够使用鞭子、电杖和其他一切能拿得到手的东西。安纳金不是专业的赏金猎人，没有加入公会，但只要他愿意，总能接到单子。做这些事的时候安纳金总会瞒着母亲，因为施密不希望儿子为了她而拚命。很快他攒够了为母亲赎身的钱，又在莫斯埃斯利买下一个小房子。  
他还记得自己曾经立下的誓言，要救出更多像他和他母亲那样的人。安纳金悄悄买通了当地为奴隶安装芯片的医生，让他为奴隶们出具不适宜劳作的证明。通常来说奴隶主不会为病人治疗，只会把他们留在医疗点等死。这时安纳金就会用“暮光号”把奴隶们带走，送到其他星球。  
过了几年，施密和名叫席列格·拉尔斯的男人结了婚，他们共同经营一间湿气农场。安纳金认识了新的朋友，并且试着在其他买卖人口盛行的地方建立基地。他意识到贿赂医生是个低效的方法，便会假扮成奴隶主的样子和人贩子交易；或者炸毁制造芯片的工厂，让当地的贩奴产业链停摆一阵子。他的原力控心术虽然对赫特人没用，却能在广阔的银河系里派上用场。这些行为并不合法，但为了完成目标，安纳金不介意弄脏手。  
战争开始了，越来越多的人来到塔图因。他们有些人宁可在外环沙星里生活，也不愿意回到共和国与分离势力交战的地方。安纳金知道自己能做的确实有限，他不能拯救每一个人，也不能逼迫他们离开。《反奴隶制法案》比往常看起来更像是一则笑话。

飞船即将驶入最近的跳跃点，安纳金提前设置好参数。他之前没去过尤塔帕，对这颗星球的了解不多，只知道它一直保持中立。欧比旺这次没有驾驶他的战机，看来并不是什么很要紧的事情。  
就在此刻，“暮光号”猛地一震，安纳金不受控制地向前撞去，又被安全带拽回原位。警铃大作，导航电脑显示飞船正受到多架机器人星际战斗机的攻击。他们被独立星系邦联盯上了，安纳金最先想到，他不能在驾驶货船的同时发动反击。欧比旺一手撑着墙壁，跌跌撞撞地从休息室里跑了出来。  
“分离势力。”还没等问，安纳金便说。  
“炮塔台在哪里？”欧比旺问。  
等到欧比旺坐在可移动的瞄准电脑前，他恍惚间想起自己曾经也是这样和安纳金在梅利达/达恩的上空飞行。他咽下自己不合时宜的情绪，将注意力集中在眼前的事物上。安纳金操控着这艘老旧的货船爬升，翻转，就好像在进行特技表演一样。这确实有效，他成功地让他们避开了导弹的袭击，几个攀上船身的蜂鸣机器人还来不及将自己固定就被甩了出去。  
尽管先前看过安纳金在飞梭比赛上的录像，但当欧比旺真正坐在船上时还是感觉自己快要吐了。“安纳金！”他不赞成地喊道，“让我瞄准！”  
“你现在就可以瞄准！”安纳金没有停下手上的操作，  
他们根本来不及跃进超空间，“暮光号”毕竟不是战斗机，它配备的武器撑不了多久。欧比旺击中了离他们最近的三架飞机。他想不到分离势力如此大张旗鼓的追踪一艘货船的理由，即便有人知道船上有绝地——这是不可能的，欧比旺制止了自己的想法——也不会为他一个人集结这么多兵力。他正要瞄准下一架战机，安纳金忽然猛地拉动控制杆，朝着另一颗星球飞去。  
“你这是去哪？”欧比旺高声嚷道。  
“塔图因。”安纳金说。

欧比旺和安纳金对于“降落”和“坠毁”的定义有着完全不同的观点。欧比旺认为他几周前搭乘的损失了半边引擎的运兵船都要比“暮光号”稳定一点。幸好安纳金平常只运送香料而不是运送旅客。欧比旺心中的抱怨最后在货船着陆后爆发出声，“我真不敢相信，这么多年了，你迫降的能力没有任何提高。”  
“你讽刺的水平依然很烂。”安纳金解开安全带，走出座位，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
“好消息。”  
“我们彻底摆脱分离势力的追踪了。在塔图因，只要我想，没人能找到我们。”  
“那坏消息呢？”  
“我们要弃船逃生了。”安纳金用手肘推了推船舱内壁，像是为这项损失而惋惜。  
货船通道因为挤压而变形，安纳金几乎是紧贴着欧比旺走到后舱，他还有一些私人物品要拿走。  
“你和议长是怎么认识的？”欧比旺忽然问。这是他从昨天起便思考的问题。  
“纯属偶然，”安纳金头也不回地答道，“我以为你对政客没有兴趣。”  
“没什么，只是闲聊而已。”欧比旺尽量让自己听上去轻松一些。  
“你难道不好奇我在做什么？”  
“你在做什么？”欧比旺学着他的腔调。“不只是一位领航员，领航员不会出现在共和国议长的晚宴上，而且你的能力也远超于此。”  
“我和几个朋友一起解放塔图因的奴隶，你知道共和国的废奴法案在这里并不管用。”  
欧比旺记得这是安纳金长久以来的梦想，他本该是其中一员。  
“你呢，你都在做什么？”安纳金顿了顿，然后问，“绝地事务？”  
“是的。”欧比旺答道，“任务、战争，全息网上的报道比我记住的都全。”  
当安纳金从一个长形的盒子里翻找东西的时候，欧比旺注意到了不同寻常的物事，“你为什么会有光剑？”  
按照规定，绝地退出武士团之前要交上自己的光剑。安纳金的那一把被留在了圣殿的档案室内。  
“一份礼物。”安纳金理了理自己的外套，让光剑藏得更好些。  
“谁会把光剑当作礼物送给别人？光剑是——”  
“绝地武士的性命。”安纳金接口。如果有人天天在你耳边念叨着相同的话，那么你总能够记住的。“有些人会。”安纳金沉默了一会儿，“要我给你找点东西吃吗？”他转换了话题。  
欧比旺可以断定安纳金没有去伊冷。假若他去了，欧比旺一定会知道。也许是某个绝地在战场上失手弄丢了光剑，然后恰好被安纳金发现。当然也有可能——欧比旺想起了格里夫斯将军，他的光剑是他杀死绝地后得到的战利品。  
这些猜想让欧比旺的胃里上升起一股寒意，安纳金不会做出伤害绝地的事情，即便他早已不是武士团的一员。  
最后安纳金从暮光号的废墟里找到了两罐清水，三盒罐头，另外还有一块浸了酒的蛋糕。货船里没有什么私人物品，但他还是设法用口袋里的多功能刀切了一块铭牌下来。拾荒者很快就会把沙漠里的破铜烂铁拿走，他需要留点纪念品。  
他们将就着坐在机翼上吃了顿晚饭，因为安纳金没有必要是不会踏在沙子上的。蛋糕并不美味，像一块湿答答的海绵，欧比旺吃了两口便觉得喉咙发烧，但它确实能抵御饥饿和干渴——他和安纳金都没有动那些清水。欧比旺吃得很慢，可能是因为不适应飞行员务实的饮食选择，又或者他只是想这样和安纳金安安静静地坐一会儿。他垂着眼，视线集中在机翼的一处折损上。直到安纳金最终捺不住性子，说了声“走吧”，然后径自直起身，掸了掸身上的沙土。

最后一线天光消失在地平线尽头，翻涌的热浪退去，留下风声。欧比旺抱着双臂，尽可能缩小自己暴露在空气中的面积。他的长袍不是那么保暖。按照安纳金之前的说法，他们起码要在沙漠里走上三个标准时才能找到定居点。欧比旺叹了口气，只觉得肩上一沉。通过余光，欧比旺能看到安纳金飞快地把什么东西披到他的身上。“羊毛斗篷，你会用得上它的。”安纳金退后了两步，调整好自己斗篷上的抽绳。欧比旺依样照做，他猜想自己的样子有些滑稽，不过这里也不会有什么人看到他。  
月色如流水一般，欧比旺注意到这颗星球有三个月亮。多年前他曾经听安纳金提起自己的故乡，这是从小在圣殿长大的学徒不曾有过的经历。  
他将视线收回，落在安纳金身上。欧比旺稍微落后几步，因此这种观察是很安全的。自从安纳金离开绝地圣殿之后，欧比旺对他的记忆便停滞了。这么多年过去，尽管理智告诉欧比旺安纳金肯定会和以前不一样，但是他仍然会为当下发生的任何一件小事而惊异。  
“注意脚下。”安纳金说。  
欧比旺小心翼翼地绕开地上不明生物的骸骨。除此以外，一路上两人并没有多少交流。沙漠中长距离的跋涉需要保持体力。如果他们还有纽带事情会好办得多，欧比旺想，不过他甚至没有让这个念头在大脑中多停留一秒钟。幸运的是，当他想要停下来休息的时候，安纳金也会在差不多的时刻提议两人吃点东西补充能量。

他们走到有人烟的地方。那是一座小型的村庄。因为沙暴的缘故，当地人把窗子做得很小，并且房子的大半设在地下。欧比旺猜测屋内的采光不会太好。安纳金在街道尽头的金属门前停下，门卫机器人敏捷地探出头来，扫描后又退了回去。  
开门的是一位蓝皮肤的特维莱克女性，她随意地和安纳金打了个招呼，然后注意到欧比旺的存在。她没等介绍就抢先问道：“你是克诺比将军，对不对？真没想到在这里见到你。”  
欧比旺寻求意见似的看向安纳金。理论上他应该隐藏自己的身份，但是现在好像没有什么说谎的必要。除非他接下来给整座建筑里的人催眠。  
“别这么见外，贝芮。叫他'本'就可以了。”安纳金一把揽过欧比旺，“我这个朋友还没来过塔图因呢，他需要一艘去尤塔帕的船，我得马上联系。”  
“你的船呢？”贝芮问。  
“坏了，”安纳金耸了耸肩，“彻彻底底，无药可救。这会儿估计已经被贾瓦人收走了。”  
贝芮。欧比旺思索了一会儿，终于回忆起这个名字。她和她的妈妈梅兹曾是纳沙达的奴隶，而安纳金帮助了她们。

有人推了一辆餐车出来。“夜宵时间！”他宣布道。这下原本还在打量欧比旺的人也抛下好奇心，开始挑选食物。  
“你要来点什么吗？”安纳金问。  
欧比旺摇摇头，他注意到贝芮仍然盯着他们，很可能是因为安纳金的胳膊还搭在他的肩膀上。这让欧比旺不自在地清了清嗓子。他最不需要在任务过程中引起怀疑。  
“还有什么事吗？”安纳金问，这句话是对贝芮说的。  
她踢了踢身边的庞然大物，“这台EG-6出了点故障，从昨晚开始就一点电都充不进去。我、基斯特还有沃尔德都没能修好，只能靠你了。”  
“没问题。”安纳金说。他终于松开欧比旺，绝地大师也因此松了一口气。但他随即用原力把什么东西送到欧比旺面前，“这是塔图因的特产帕利果，你真的不想尝尝吗？”  
欧比旺迅速接下水果，然后警惕地打量四周，还好没人注意到安纳金方才的举动。不管怎么说，在外环随意使用原力是一件很危险的事情。他听见安纳金轻笑一声，而后蹲坐在地上，检查动力机器人的核心。  
“稍等一会儿，我马上让C-3PO给你找间卧室。”安纳金按下开关。没过多久，一个金色的礼仪机器人就举着震动飞盘出现在两人之间。  
“安尼主人，欢迎回家。请问您需要我做些什么呢？”  
欧比旺一边吃着帕利果，一边听安纳金和C-3PO说话。他很少见识到平凡人的生活，不受战争影响的、平凡人的生活。他来到陌生的星球，只会见到领袖、士兵和难民。欧比旺原以为安纳金会和家人住在一起（仅指他的母亲和伴侣），却没想到他住在……欧比旺不知道该如何形容。许多人在这间屋子里忙碌，倒有点绝地圣殿的光景。  
安纳金先前告诉他，自己和“几位朋友”解放塔图因的奴隶。这可不是“几位”，欧比旺心想，安纳金拥有一个装备齐全的民兵组织。  
“欧比旺主人。”  
当机器人叫出他的名字时，欧比旺尽量扯出一个笑脸，“叫我'本'就可以了。”就好像“本”理应是“欧比旺”的缩写一样。  
“本主人，我很抱歉基地里现在没有空余的床位。最近我们接待了大批外星难民。按照人均使用面积来看，安尼主人的房间最大，最适宜居住。如果您不介意的话，我马上帮您把行李运过去。”  
“我——”  
“不介意你用我的房间，欧比旺。”

过去安纳金和欧比旺会共享卧室或者卧室密码。而现在，欧比旺更像是个局促的客人，他任由机器人将自己领进房间。不久后安纳金也回来了。他们依次使用浴室，塔图因风格的，没有太多水可以使用的浴室。  
安纳金把他们的脏衣服送去清洗，他换上了干净的衣服，长发束在脑后。欧比旺也有一身备用衣物，他调整领口的衣料，提醒自己不要一直盯着安纳金看。  
借用房间里的远程发射器，欧比旺联系上了尤达大师，他汇报完自己的情况，下一则通讯已经传递了过来。  
“你是欧比旺？”全息影像里的人类女性问道。  
“是的。”欧比旺点了点头，自从见到安纳金后，他的假身份就没管用过。施密·天行者友善地笑了笑，“我经常听安尼提起你。”在更多交谈开始前，安纳金带着他们的衣服回来了。欧比旺连忙把通讯器递到他的手上，“我需要冥想。”他解释道，然后在房间的角落里坐下，确保自己不会被全息录像拍到。

欧比旺在敲门声响起的瞬间熄灭光剑，安纳金大概还没听见。“我来，我来。”他对着房间里的空气说，拿出属于客人的自觉跑去开门。  
棕发的年轻人从门后探出了脑袋，他的视线越过欧比旺，寻找另一个身影。  
“什么事？”安纳金不知什么时候出现在他身后。  
“头儿，有你的包裹。”他举起手中的物件。  
安纳金接过来，随即和年轻人互道晚安。欧比旺瞥到它是由元陶和计算纺丝包装而成。战争爆发后这种等级的通讯袋只有很少的人会用，连尤达大师也就收到过那么一两次，但是安纳金的属下却对它见怪不怪。欧比旺按耐住自己的好奇心，他揣着手等待安纳金的进一步安排。安纳金对着包裹出了一回神，然后像是突然想到卧室里还有一个人似的转过身对欧比旺说：“你先休息吧，我还有事要处理。”他让出了床的使用权，表示自己可以在圈椅上对付一晚。  
“那可不行，”欧比旺说，“我总不能让你的人觉得我一来就害你睡不成觉。”出于某种难以言明的默契，他们共同忽略掉这句话中包含的歧义。“我睡眠质量很好，你不用担心等会儿过来会吵醒我。”他想起泽哈瓦的某个夜晚，那时他们分享睡袋，就像分享其他所有事情一样。

欧比旺解开长袍的时候，安纳金打破了房间里的沉默，“战争结束之后你想做什么？”他随后补充，“不要跟我提绝地武士追随原力那一套。”  
“你想做什么？”欧比旺反问，好像被安纳金的问题惹恼了似的，“难道你会在签署和平协议当天放弃你的工作吗？”  
“这不一样，我知道光凭借自己的力量无法完成，所以我发展盟友。而且解放奴隶是我自己的选择。”  
欧比旺没有选择。他曾经有过，但后来他亲手毁掉了它们。  
“我不是在要求你背叛绝地。你可以继续当你的和平卫士。”似乎意识到自己说的话过于生硬，安纳金改口道，“我希望能经常见到你，欧比旺，就像今天这样。也许以后还要更亲近一些。如果你愿意来塔图因，或者我去科洛桑找你……”  
欧比旺愣住了，没有想到安纳金会同他讲这样的话。  
在议长面前，欧比旺表现的克制疏离。后来安纳金待他就像待一位普通的朋友，是那种原先关系不错后面慢慢断了联系的朋友。安纳金邀请他留下来。欧比旺想到了梅利达/达恩的那个吻，疗愈迷睡并不会封闭一个人的全部感官，他用了很长时间思考这是真实还是梦境。 他不怀疑安纳金曾经爱过他，出于少年人旺盛的荷尔蒙。但十九年过去了，他们分开的时间比在一起的时间还要长，安纳金还爱着他吗？安纳金的爱是出于完成未竟之事，还是出自真心？  
安纳金继续道，“我爱你，欧比旺。很多年前我就爱上你了。”  
“事情没这么简单，也许其他绝地可以在有依恋的情况下履行职责，但我不行。上一次我打算离开武士团的结局你已经看到了，这对所有人来说都是一场灾难。”  
金大师的学徒只有他成为了绝地武士，安纳金离开后，奎刚再也没有收过徒弟。  
“如果你当时没有留下来，少年派不可能取得成功。”  
“但也正是因为我，切拉西和尼尔德才会出现分歧，而老年派——”  
“这不是你的错，”安纳金说，“你帮助了他们，而他们只是为了一己私利把你排除在外。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他不能就这样假装过去的事情不存在，带着疑惑与猜忌接受安纳金的邀请。“我已经选择了绝地的道路，安纳金。你离开了十九年，现在又来问我抛弃原力指引后会做什么！”  
敲门声再次响起，这次的声音更加急促，似乎安纳金的另一处基地遭到了塔斯肯人的袭击。  
“马上就来！”安纳金向门口走了几步，然后回头看了欧比旺一眼。他很快将卧室里发生的争执甩在脑后，专心于一场新的围捕之中。安纳金没有说的是，如果我能让武士团改变规定呢？一位朋友曾经向他提供邀约，安纳金当时没有答应，那人并不气恼，只是笑着让他再想想。安纳金认清了自己想要的东西，他愿意为此付出代价。  
但是欧比旺，你到底什么时候才能直面内心呢？

天亮了。趁着双子太阳彻底升起之前，塔图因的居民还能在相对适宜的温度下活动。欧比旺默默地把他可能需要的东西装上飞行摩托——饮用水、配给棒、调整过波段的通讯器等等。  
贝芮想要说服欧比旺拿上有松紧带和护目镜的帽子，因为骑上飞行摩托后没多久他长袍上的帽子就会被风吹落。安纳金从昨晚离开后就再也没出现。这就是他们的分别了，欧比旺想着，十九年的等待换来两个夜晚。他悉数自己的收获：安纳金的近况，他的斗篷，他说过的那些话。这些记忆多久之后会变得模糊？他还有多久能够再次见到安纳金？  
面对自己的情感时，欧比旺总是想得太多，做得太少。安纳金离开武士团后，他的卧室被分配给其他学徒。私人物品被封存在档案室，多年的生活痕迹荡然无存。当欧比旺下定决心面对那间改换了主人的房间已经为时过晚。如果他能有更多时间，欧比旺想着，如果有更多时间，他能不能对安纳金更坦诚一些。  
欧比旺在租车行门口跳下飞行摩托，一位机器人接管了它。太空港里人头攒动，欧比旺戴上了兜帽，倒也并不引人注目。他发现赫特人在这里拥有特殊通道，一是为了彰显身份，二是因为他们确实也需要足够多的空间容纳身躯。游客似乎对这种特权颇有微词，但本地人已经习惯了赫特人的统治，他们中的某位也许正欠着贾巴的高利贷。  
欧比旺似乎察觉到了什么，原力中传来震颤突如其来。这种颤动勾起一些回忆，欧比旺迅速扑倒在地上。几秒后，爆炸声响起，烟尘回荡，久久不散。

安纳金来不及停车便从飞行摩托上跳了下来，他看到全息网上的实时新闻。分离势力的进攻，突如其来的爆炸，自打他重新见到欧比旺，这些事情便接二连三的发生。  
他不愿意承认，这些事故为他和欧比旺创造了更多共处的时间。  
“欧比旺，你最好别像上次那样……”安纳金在心里说。原力将他引向人群深处，一个男人捧着血淋淋的手臂向太空港外走去，当他因为体力不支而瘫倒时，鲜血很快在那人身下聚成一滩。到处都是受伤的人，安纳金的通讯器收不到任何信号。这意味着他不能把消息传回基地。安纳金加快了脚步，短时间内太空港还有可能遭到二次袭击， 终于在人群中看见了一蓬红铜色的头发。  
“欧比旺！”安纳金大声喊道。他快走了几步，在确认欧比旺身上没有受伤的痕迹后抱住了他。  
“我没事，安纳金。”欧比旺让自己从安纳金的怀抱中抽出身来，“爆炸的时候我还没来得及上船，而且我也不是这次袭击的目标——似乎贾巴的儿子被绑架了。这里乱得很，赫特人已经封锁了港口，我一时半会儿是走不开了。”  
战争教会了欧比旺如何应对种类各异的爆炸物。就地卧倒或者寻找掩体，用原力将手榴弹投掷回去或者剪掉炸弹中的某一根线。这次他只是头有些晕，并无大碍。  
欧比旺早上骑走的那辆还给了租车行，而那家店铺受到爆炸的波及已经倒塌了大半。所以他只好坐在安纳金身后，礼节性的隔着一段距离。“如果你抓紧我，那我还能提高点车速。”安纳金说。欧比旺照做了，因为担心自己的朋友把回程也变成一场竞速比赛。  
回到基地后，安纳金出神地看着欧比旺和委员会联络。爆炸后的气味似乎还附着在他的身上。  
“任务有变，”欧比旺说，“武士团要求我留下来彻查这件事。”  
“我以为他们不屑于关心外环这些小地方的。”  
“贾巴的儿子在爆炸中失踪了，委员会让我找到他。尤塔帕的任务交给另一位绝地处理了。”  
“贾巴？”安纳金重复道，他皱起了眉头。“想不到武士团居然会帮助赫特人，他们也需要借助共和国的力量吗？”  
“这都是议会的安排。”欧比旺叹了口气，“你该知道我也不喜欢他们，但没办法，共和国需要经过他们的地盘。如果绝地找不回贾巴的儿子，他就要请杜库伯爵帮忙了。”  
安纳金的神色和缓了许多，“那你接下来有什么打算？”  
“我先去见贾巴，问问他具体的情况。会有一支克隆人队伍到这来和我汇合，接下来去哪颗星球我就不清楚了。”

军队在这里太过招摇，欧比旺让其他士兵在巡洋舰上待命，只留一架穿梭机前来接应。舱门打开后，一个托格鲁塔女孩走下坡道，跟在她身后的还有几名克隆人。  
“阿索卡，”最后的音节上扬，欧比旺不确定地喊了她的名字，“你为什么会在这里？”欧比旺曾经在战斗训练室里见过她，通常情况下学徒不会在没有大师陪伴的情况下离开圣殿，更别提他们还处在战争之中。  
“尤达大师派我来的。他说你需要一位学徒，克诺比大师。”  
“我在通讯器里可不是这么说的。”欧比旺心想，他还没做好收徒的准备。按照惯例应该让大师和学徒互相选择，而不是直接把学徒分派过来。当然，现在不是和平年代，武士团急需人手。不论怎么说，他还是接受了这一安排。他觉得有必要向新学徒和克隆人们介绍一下，“这位是安——”  
“安纳金·天行者，我知道。”阿索卡抢先说道，“我听说过你，天选之子。”她的反应超出了欧比旺的预期，他忍不住去瞧安纳金的表情。  
“叫我安纳金就行，”安纳金没有谈论往事的意愿，“各位如果不介意的话可以先去我的基地，共和国的穿梭机在这里还是太显眼了，最好是用什么东西把它挡起来。”

为了节省时间，欧比旺在路上便制定起作战计划，他希望自己的指令尽量简洁明确。  
“我们会去赫特人的宫殿吗？”阿索卡问。  
“不，是我会去见贾巴，你和雷克斯在宫殿外面等我。”  
发现自己并没有被安排任务，新学徒偷偷扮了个鬼脸。她还太年轻，年纪和欧比旺被奎刚收为学徒的时候差不多。作学徒正好，但不适合奔赴战场。  
欧比旺认为他过去不是一个好的徒弟，他也不确定自己能成为一个好的老师。他曾饱尝分别之苦，因此他不想要再去接纳什么人。  
“你真应该停止责备自己，欧比旺。”  
熟悉的声音响起，欧比旺下意识转过头，安纳金正盯着他，这种感觉似曾相识。“我能听得到你。”  
欧比旺不由得深吸一口气，他是什么时候放下了精神屏障？是躲避爆炸的时候，还是更久以前？欧比旺能确定在科洛桑他的屏障还是完好的。下一个问题是，安纳金知道了多少？在他进行这些思考的时候，出于慌乱，欧比旺依然没有竖起屏障。  
“不是很多，”安纳金的脸上浮起一个短暂的微笑，“公平起见，我提议我们重新建立纽带，这样你也能知道我在想什么。”  
这也许是个好主意，但现在不是重新建立纽带的好时机。阿索卡和克隆人还在屋子里，而且他也没有做好对安纳金坦诚相待的准备。  
“安纳金，”欧比旺双手撑着桌子，他的声音是刻意保持的平和，“等我回来再谈。”  
随后他升起屏障，独自走向沙漠深处  
“欧比旺，愿原力与你同在。”绝地大师能清楚地听见安纳金的声音。这次不是从他的脑中，安纳金实实在在地说了这句话。他本以为安纳金再也不会这么说。  
于是他回应道，“再见安纳金，愿原力与你同在。”

END


	4. 未曾听闻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安纳金个人向番外  
> 故事发生在《树影》和《沙砾与群星》之间

回到塔图因后，施密只是紧紧地拥抱了安纳金，没有多问什么。  
最初的日子很艰难，安纳金不得不学会调整自己的心态。他不再是绝地，也永远不会是一名绝地。  
好在他还年轻，有足够的时间重新开始。几年后，安纳金救出了母亲，又结交了几位朋友。他们组成了一支解放奴隶的队伍。

安纳金是在一次庆功宴上遇到帕尔帕廷议长的。他那时刚刚拿到了第四个飞梭比赛的冠军，奖金一共50万信用点，这笔钱可以帮助很多人。他很高兴在缺乏练习的情况下自己的驾驶水平并没有退步。  
他吃的不多，大多数时间忙于和人应酬。几位人类赛车手向他打听完成全场比赛的秘诀 ，而达格人照例对他不屑一顾。安纳金并不习惯处理这些，以前他有奎刚和欧比旺的帮助，现在全靠他自己。他本想兑完奖金后一走了之，前几次比赛后他都是这么做的，但今天活动的赞助商格外热情地把他留了下来。  
酒过三巡，安纳金觉得自己是时候离开了。这时一位俱乐部的经理人突然叫道，“看看是谁来了！”他看起来非常激动，手上的奶油酒都泼出去了半杯。安纳金顺着其他人的视线看过去，只见一位身着华服的中年男性被簇拥着走进了房间。安纳金从四处的低语中捕捉到了那人的身份，他是来自纳布的议员希夫·帕尔帕廷。  
议员看起来是这里的常客，他能叫出一打赛车手的名字，然后挨个和他们问好。作为比赛的冠军，自然有人替安纳金和议员做介绍。帕尔帕廷很有一副想和他交谈的架式，围绕在他身边的人立刻识趣地退下。  
安纳金抱起双臂，看来这场谈话不可避免。“我不知道你也会出席这种娱乐活动，议员先生。”他说。  
事实上庆功宴上的官员不在少数，有些人在赛车手身上下了注，总是要去打听情况的。安纳金故意这么说，只是因为他一贯不喜欢政客。  
“对某些人来说，这里确实是消遣的好去处。”议员忽略了他话中的深意， “不过我却在比赛中发现了人才。在你之前的冠军现在是纳布护卫队的教官，他的飞行技巧对那些飞行学校的毕业生大有裨益。”  
“所以你不介意……”安纳金思考了一下措辞，他不了解前任冠军的生平，不能妄下结论。不过以他多年的比赛经历来看，赛车手大都生活散漫，普遍缺乏成为教官或军人的潜质。  
“我欣赏有能力的人，不管他们出身如何。”议员打量着被安纳金随手丢在茶几上的奖杯，“如果你想要换个职业，在纳布生活的话，可以随时来找我。”  
“不了，谢谢。我更喜欢现在的生活。”

后面很长一段时间，安纳金往返于几个星球之间。他没有再见到议员，直到他们在科洛桑底层暗无天日的夜总会里相遇。

帕尔帕廷目睹了安纳金同奴隶贩子交涉的过程。等到年轻人终于有空喝完手边的烈性饮料后，议员适时地出现了。酒保拿出一个新杯子，为两位顾客斟满酒。  
帕尔帕廷好奇地问安纳金在比赛间隙都会做什么，又问他买这么奴隶是打算开个工厂吗？  
“当然不是。”安纳金将自己的行动据实以告。  
“我有离开的自由，但是那些奴隶没有。”他说，“没有人生来就应该是奴隶，即使他们的父母是被买卖的。我所做的就是给他们一次离开的机会。”  
“你看起来很苦恼。”帕尔帕廷说。这不是一个问句，多年的从政经验让他能够一眼看出眼前这位年轻人的心情。  
“是的，”安纳金将眼前的酒一饮而尽，“我总是觉得自己能做的事情太少了。”  
“你已经做得很好了。”帕尔帕廷诚恳地说。  
他告诉安纳金在纳布就没有奴隶，因为当地的领导人一向反对奴隶制度。纳布在废奴问题上采取了强硬的手腕，这让奴隶贩子们不敢铤而走险。帕尔帕廷还告诉安纳金自己在准备竞选议长，如果他当选会在共和国里推行纳布的制度。

帕尔帕廷成为了他的朋友，这位共和国的官员常常以私人名义给安纳金的组织赠送物资。

塔图因的双日并不能为贾巴宫殿里的奴隶们带来光明，而暗处滋生的罪恶更是无处不在。离开圣殿七年后，安纳金在莫斯埃斯利建造的基地已经初具规模。他从来没有喜欢过塔图因，但为了救出更多人，安纳金还是会回到这里。

他曾和一位罗迪亚人谈判。那人即将变卖自己的产业，举家搬往科洛桑。安纳金和他谈好了价码，约定赎买十五名奴隶。事情本来进行的很顺利，安纳金已经发动了飞行摩托，却发现一个人类男孩正向悬崖走去。  
原力警告安纳金即将有危险发生，他驱车接近悬崖，然后一把将男孩从松动的岩石上拽回安全的地方。  
而后那个男孩告诉他：“我很感谢你，先生。但你走之后我不得不找机会再跳一次。”  
“为什么？”安纳金俯下身去，这样他能与对方更好地交流。  
“我是被抢到这来的。那罗迪亚佬总会打骂我，我受够了这些。”  
“你想逃走吗？”安纳金问。随后他意识到自己说了一句蠢话，没有人甘愿接受奴役。  
男孩卷起一边衣袖，安纳金现在能看到蔓延整条手臂的暗红色伤疤。“我试过几次了，但都没用。每次我都会被抓回来。”他老成地叹气，“我逃不出去了。”  
“我会带你走。”安纳金说。只是名单上再多一个人就可以。  
“但是我也不会当你的奴隶，”男孩告诉他，“你帮我没什么价值的。”  
“我不是为了从你身上获得什么，”安纳金说。

安纳金折回去谈条件，却没有成功。对方斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，“这个不卖。”  
“为什么？”安纳金问。  
“他是我的养子，我不会把他拱手让人。”罗迪亚人说，他身边的礼仪机器人忠实地传达了这一点，“天行者先生，也许你认为你那些微不足道的信用点和无处安放的热情能够拯救所有人。但不是每个人都要按照你的规矩办事的。”  
他的态度让安纳金想到沃图，当初正是那托伊达里亚废品商告诉奎刚只能从两个奴隶中带走一个。要么是男孩，要么是他的母亲。母亲当然把离开的机会留给了他，她甚至不去考虑独自生活的困难。  
安纳金很想做些不理智的事情，比如强行带走这个男孩。但他控制住了自己，他不能既当审判者又当行刑人。安纳金需要重新拟定计划。没过多久，罗迪亚人因为非法采矿被捕。抓捕行动在科洛桑，那人几乎刚下舷梯就被执法部门带走了。他的养子被带回科洛桑的福利机构，工作人员会帮忙寻找男孩的亲人。  
安纳金后来知道，负责这项行动的正是新任议长的副手。议长在其中也起到了不小的作用。他能确定这点是因为议长是他的朋友帕尔帕廷。  
“没必要感谢我，”年长的纳布人并不居功， “我得说，议会里的人都要感谢你。共和国的废奴法案在外环一直难以推行。我想要像治理纳布一样治理整个银河系，但是议长的权力太小了。共和国在那些星球的影响力比不上当地的总督。安纳金，如果不是像你这样的年轻人坚持帮助那些可怜人，他们很可能一辈子都要生活在奴役之中。”

得到那把光剑完全是一场意外。  
帕尔帕廷成为议长后常居科洛桑，他没有完全放弃母星的职务。因此，即便纳布有女王和数名议员，他也会抽时间回去看看。安纳金这次也在议长返乡的队伍里。每次将外环的奴隶送到科洛桑都是一笔不小的投入，帕尔帕廷说他可以代表同在外环的纳布接收难民。这样确实能减轻负担。帕尔帕廷竭力邀请安纳金参观当地的福利机构，安纳金想不出有什么拒绝的理由。  
他们在希德城安顿下来，帕尔帕廷的朋友们准备了一场接风宴。安纳金想知道是不是所有纳布人都喜欢参加宴会。他不想出席这种场合，便告诉议长自己有了安排。他打算先去城中转转。帕尔帕廷点点头，他顺便推荐了几处景点。  
就在此时，会客室的门重重砸在地上。一个四手的生物出现在门边。“议长，真是好久不见。”他的声音听起来很奇怪。  
“格里弗斯。”帕尔帕廷喃喃地说。  
“谁？”安纳金问，他不知道议长为什么如此害怕。  
安纳金很快得到了答案，格里弗斯是个半机械人。他拥有四把光剑，而且他还想要议长的性命。安纳金从枪套里抽出爆能枪，向刺杀者射击。  
格里弗斯快速挥动光剑。绝地武士会感到疲惫，但他的机械身体不会。光剑在他身边组成一道密不透风的墙，将爆能束弹开。他没有放弃进攻。安纳金向侧边滚去，在他离开的地方，格里弗斯的光剑刻下深痕。安纳金有些怀念自己的旧光剑，如果他有光剑就好了。  
很快他发现，格里弗斯虽然使用光剑，却不是原力敏感者。安纳金运用原力，扭转那半机械人手臂驱动器的极性。趁金属手指松开的刹那，安纳金从格里弗斯那里生生抢走一把光剑。  
他很久没有使用光剑了。幸好，刻在身体里的记忆让安纳金很快适应了眼下的场景。格里弗斯勉强抵住安纳金的进攻，他指挥几个手持电杖的机器人断后，自己却乘上穿梭机逃走了。  
安纳金砍下最后一个机器人的头，随即想到该去检查议长的情况。他在一张石制长桌后找到了帕尔帕廷，议长看起来很害怕，不过幸好没有受伤。  
“你是个绝地！”他难以置信地说。  
“不再是了。”安纳金告诉他。

安纳金没有说自己离开武士团的原因，尽管帕尔帕廷看起来对他的过去充满兴趣。他没有和任何人说过有关梅利达/达恩的事。  
保护议长的医疗队与护卫队姗姗来迟。安纳金把光剑递给帕尔帕廷，“正如我的一位朋友所说，光剑是绝地武士的性命。无论它原先的主人是生是死，这把光剑一定要交给武士团。”  
“我想你应该留着它。”议长说，“我也许不知道你离开绝地的原因，但一定不是因为缺乏能力。安纳金，我和许多绝地武士打过交道，你的水平不亚于他们中的任意一个。这把光剑在你手上能够拯救更多人。”  
安纳金不愿意接受这样的“礼物”。绿色的光剑昭示着他的失败——他因为不赞同绝地的守则而退出武士团，但现在他又不得不使用绝地的武器保护别人。  
帕尔帕廷坚称自己不适合替绝地武士保存光剑，“格里弗斯还会回来，他能轻易从我这里抢走光剑。如果真的要把光剑交给什么人，也应该是你亲自去才对。”

安纳金没有重回圣殿。属于无名绝地的光剑留在他身边，安纳金尽量不去使用这武器。帕尔帕廷说对了一点，他确实拯救了更多人。

当他忙于工作的时候，安纳金很少感到孤独。科洛桑或是班多米尔不再会激起安纳金的回忆，他似乎把那段记忆封藏了。随着“废奴组织”的壮大（安纳金至今没有想好该管自己的同伴们叫什么，他不擅长这个），他总是要到共和国的首都办事。科洛桑有着银河系里最多的原力敏感者，就算欧比旺在这颗星球也无法感应到他。他只要避开圣殿和德克斯特的餐馆就行。  
回到驾驶室，安纳金打开了数据板。克隆人战争打响后，绝地武士的消息就传遍了整个全息网。这个古老的团体不再神秘，它暴露在镜头之下，向银河系述说经历。绝地武士不再是神话中的人物，他们出现在战场上，出现在谈判桌旁，出现在临时搭建的简易演播室里。欧比旺不再穿着柔软的长袍，而是披上铠甲，臂铠上印有共和国军队的标志。他的头发长了又短，不变的是覆盖半张脸的胡子和眉眼中的忧郁。即便共和国取得了胜利，欧比旺的神情也不会有一丝轻松。  
老实说，最开始安纳金几乎没认出旧友。他离开武士团时，欧比旺还是个等待试炼的学徒。安纳金盯着屏幕下方一小行“绝地将军欧比旺·克诺比”的字样，感慨于时光的易逝。他和欧比旺分开了近二十年，这比他们认识的时间还要长。再过几年，他就算得上一位中年人了。  
安纳金自以为看穿了绝地的谎言。绝地武士从出生起便接受“勿纵情欲，沉静明意”的教育，但爱情不会因此疏远他们。总会有某个瞬间，陷入爱情的绝地想要抛弃准则。大多数时候，他们会藏起爱意，并且假装一切都不存在。  
安纳金不愿意自己陷入这样的境地之中。  
他爱欧比旺但那不是一个好时机，于是他宁愿离开。

时至今日，安纳金终于愿意承认年少时酸涩的心理。梅利达/达恩的事业不需要他，甚至试图从他身边抢走欧比旺。当初那个十六岁少年没有做好一去不回的准备。他对时间没有很好的概念，也不知道什么时候算是与欧比旺重逢的好时节。更重要的是，他不知道欧比旺对他的看法。也许战争结束后，他会重新出现在欧比旺身边，向他倾吐暗藏多年的爱意。  
回到当下，安纳金听见通讯器发出的声响，和接通后贝芮的声音。议长劝说他重新和武士团合作，不是再次加入绝地，而是以民间协作者的名义为其提供帮助 。参与共和国与绝地的事务能让安纳金的组织迅速赢得名望，全息网将会报道他的故事。安纳金难得接受了老朋友的提议。贝芮说详细信息已经发到数据板上了，议会请他把一名绝地从科洛桑带到尤塔帕。“只有一个名字，本。议会没有告诉我他的姓氏。”  
她忽然想起安纳金似乎也在绝地圣殿生活过一段时间，于是问，“你听说过这个名字吗？”  
“不，”安纳金摇了摇头，“完全没有。”

END


End file.
